Death Pain and Happiness
by The Black Katana 2007
Summary: After a year since Rukia's execution, the orange hair teen had discovered that he had brain tumor and he loved the raven hair girl. But will he get the chance to tell her because Aizen is planning to attack Soul Society at the nearest time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo looked out to the peaceful starry sky. It had been almost a year since he last saw her and one thing he knew now is that he is in love with that certain shinigami. But will he get a chance to tell her? He sighed. He looked back to the letter in his hand and read it back for several times. He let out sighs again.

**Flashback**

Ichigo, Ishida and Chad walking around the park looking for something interesting to spend their evening with. Then suddenly Ichigo coughed. Several times and he coughed blood. On his knees, more blood coughed out and he passed out. Ishida called for a taxi and brought Ichigo with Chad along to Karakura Medical Centre.

There, the nurses brought him to the emergency room while Ishida and Chad told the nurses what had happen to their carrot-top friend. The doctor examined Ichigo, taking his blood for some test and gave him some medicine.

When Ishida was about to call Isshin, Ichigo said no. He didn't want his family to know anything about this and he made both Ishida and Chad to swear that they won't tell anybody about what had happened.

It was what happened week ago and now he had just received his test result. The result was bad, nothing that he ever imagined in his life. According to the letter that was sent to him, the results of the test were first, he got a serious dried cough and to his horror is he got brain cancer.

The doctor had detected a tumor inside his brain. He had to go back to the medical centre for some more check ups. Ichigo threw the letter to his study table and back looking to the starry sky. 'Rukia' her name kept playing in his head.

He was wondering if he had ever a chance to tell her how he felt towards her. Could he or couldn't he? Sighed. Suddenly he coughed, blood. 'Damn it' as he took a towel to sweep off the blood stain on his face.

Throwing the towel to the edge of his study table, Ichigo took a glance at his clock. It was already midnight. 'No wonder I felt so sleepy' as he yawned. He yawned once again and switched off the table lamp.

Laid down to his pillow, Ichigo quickly fallen asleep without shut the window. Wind mildly blew into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

She jumped over one roof to the other until she reached a certain roof. Getting inside a certain room was no problem since the window to that room was already open. Carefully she jumped over the bed and gracefully landed next to the bed. She turned around to get a better look to the substituted sleeping Shinigami on the bed.

'He never change' Rukia slowly whispered when she looked at him. There, the sleeping Shinigami still had his trademark; his scowl. Although he had been in dreamland, he still scowling. Smiling, Rukia walked towards the bed. On her knees, she gently swept his hair. Then she kissed his cheek. Rukia then said slowly to him that she loved him. It was time… time for her to go back to the place where she really belongs to.

She was about to get out from that room when she heard he saying his name in his dream. She looked at him. He was calling her name again and again. Rukia walked back to him. Knelt again, she ran her fingers in his orange hair, gently.

"I'm sorry. I wish you knew how I feel about you, Ichigo. I wish I can be with you forever. But you know that I didn't belong here" a drop of tear fall onto the sleeping Shinigami's cheek. It had waked him from his sleep. Rukia quickly walked away from the bed when she saw he moved him hand. Standing a few feet from his bed, Rukia looked at him.

Ichigo felt a drop of water on his cheek. He brushed it off. Was it a dream or he had just felt that there was someone inside his room looking at him? Gazing everywhere inside his room, he caught a glimpse of a petite girl inside his room. His heart skipped a beat after he recognised it was Rukia.

"Rukia, is it you?" he tried to call her, wishing that it is Rukia not just dream.

"Of course it is me, you idiot" trying to control her voice as she walked towards him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Soul Society" Ichigo lit up the table lamp. The lamp made the room brighter for both of them to see each other.

Rukia looked at him, "I just finished my mission at neighborhood so I though I would like to see what had happen to this substitute Shinigami" with a smile on her face that made her looked very cute. Rukia walked to the bed and sat beside him.

Ichigo grinned. He was happy now, happy to see her again after a year of being apart from each other. "You never change do you?" Rukia looked at the orange hair Shinigami beside her.

"Nope and I think I'll never change until someone change me" a smile decorated his face.

"Well, I got to go now, Ichigo" Rukia said, although she didn't want to go. She wanted to be with him even if it just tonight. "No. Don't go. Stay here; stay here until tomorrow, just before I go to school. There is something I need to tell you" he will not going to let her go. Not until she know how he feel towards her.

Rukia looked at him. Sighed. Then, "I think it'll be alright, if I stay here just for tonight right?" with a smile decorated her cute sad face. Ichigo let out a deep sigh meaning that she won't go for the rest of the night and also a smile. He saw her yawning for fifth time that night.

"You can go to sleep now, if you wanted" Ichigo pointing his index finger to the closet at the opposite site of his bed. Rukia nodded. Both said goof night to each other and Rukia jumping into the closet while Ichigo looked at her before laid his fatigued body on the bed.

She looked every single thing inside the closet. The blanket, pillow, scent of the closet, the yellow pyjama that was folded neatly beside the pillow, even the little spider that always on the corner of the closet ceiling, she had missed all of them. 'I'm back, little spider' with a smile she changed her clothe.

After done wearing the pajama, Rukia lay down on the closet's bed and she opened the closet door for a few inch so that she can see him sleeping. She peeked out and saw the orange hair Shinigami sleeping peacefully on his bed with his trademark, his scowl. "Good night, Ichi-kun" for the first time Rukia called him using –kun behind; then she smiled and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm clock ringed as loud as it can be. Ichigo started up, panted heavily as the ringing had made him shock. He looked at the alarm clock and it was five minutes to six in the morning. Ichigo didn't remember about set the alarm clock last night. But one thing he did remember is that Rukia came and stayed in his room last night. A smile crept out.

Slowly he walked towards the bathroom which located near the closet where Rukia slept last night. Passing the closet made Ichigo happier because he knew today he can tells Rukia his true feelings towards her. He went to shower and ready for school. About half hour later, Ichigo already done everything he needs for school, now he was waiting for Rukia or should he just wake her up? If he wakes he up at this time, probably he will get a pillow with high speed power from inside but if he didn't wake her up, is there enough time for him to explain everything?

Ichigo had decided. He slowly walked to the closet and knocked three times.

"Hey, Rukia. Wake up. I need to talk to you about something" but there was no response from inside. Ichigo knocked again, this time, louder. The result was still the same. Again Ichigo knocked and this time he opened the door, slowly and inch by inch. Ichigo see no one so he pulled the door until its end still there was any sign of Rukia inside. There were only pillow and the blanket inside the closet.

'Where the hell is she?' his mind saying. He didn't remember hearing any sounds at all. Suddenly he felt so dizzy. 'Damn this brain cancer' as he walked back to his bed. But his stopped when he reached his study table. There was a piece of paper folded up neatly on his table. Ichigo took and opened it.

_To Ichigo_

_I'm sorry I can't stay at your house until morning. Something went up in Soul Society. Nii-sama said that there will be a meeting for all division taichou, fuku-taichou and seated members. I'm sorry. Something big is happening there. _

_I'm also didn't know whether we still can see each other again or not. If yes, there is something I really need to tell you, something is important. Until we meet again._

_Rukia_

He can't believe what he just read. 'Why I'm having so this bad lucks? First the damn brain cancer, then this?' Ichigo sighed. 'Damn it!' he cursed. Maybe he was too happy to see her last night until he forgot that Rukia must go back to Soul Society whenever they need her there.

Ichigo crumpled that paper and threw it into the dustbin across his bedroom but the paper ended beside the dustbin. 'Damn! Suits my mood.' He tried to calm himself down but it was useless. He decided to go out a bit earlier than usual. He took his bag, a walkman and then crept downstairs. He leaved a note after he took a piece of bread for his breakfast.

He started his pace to wherever his legs took him to and it was too early to go to school. He placed the earphones to his ear and switched the black walkman on.

"Hey out there! The time is ten minutes to seven o'clock. Maybe some still in their beauty sleep while other had to work on the night shift like me. Let's see, we got two songs requested by two different persons, Kuroda Akira-san and Ishikawa Tori. Oh. We got a song here. One of the boomed songs titled D-technolife by UVERworld and Stay With Me Tonite by Tohoshinki. Let's hear them!"

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed  
Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased, don't  
Throw away your will to live_

_Your hand that I held…  
Will we lose it someday?  
I want to protect you and that disappearing smile  
The ringing voice that calls me dries out_

_Even if it gets erased by the wind along time  
I will find you_

'Rukia… Remember the time when I was trying my best to save you? It just likes these lyrics. Just the same'

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed  
Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people  
Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning  
So stay like this, there'll come a time when you realize_

_Like a rusted person  
It felt so hollow to just pile a top another  
You said you could live on your own  
Just with the usual kind words_

_You ache to a point where I can't reach you_

'Rukia… You're always kind to me… I just wish that I have told you that how much I love you…'

_Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness  
Do you remember?  
By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others  
Drive your life_

_Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed  
Don't say words like you can't smile or hate people  
Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning  
So stay like this there'll come a time when you will realize_

_How can I see the meaning in life?  
Disappearing, you're the only…_

'You…you had gone away from my life for about a year now. You came back just like you promised, but why you just disappeared like_ that? Why can't you wait until I said goodbye?'_

_So you will not break you distance yourself from me  
Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people  
Now it's by and by, even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything  
Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live_

_You'd better forget everything. Remember … your different life?  
You'd better forget everything. Remember… though, we cannot return_

'My life was…different. Somehow you had changed my life and made me happy again…'

_Like in times of warped memories, we can understand someday._

Finally, the song end after about four minutes and those four minutes had brought Ichigo to the river bank where his mom was killed by Grand Fisher.

Slowly the orange haired teen bites a small piece of the bread. Still have both of his ears plugged with the earphones, he waited for the next song to be play.

_Hello, Welcome to my world  
__Woo We're TVXQ  
__Let me just hold you tonight _

_In your precious blue notebook  
What have you written about the times we shared?  
The heart is always frustrated  
When its true feelings are covered up by lies_

_Stay With Me Tonight  
If we just stay friends_

_Then I wouldn't break your heart_

_Something on your mind  
The courage to tell you my true feelings have disappeared_

Ichigo chuckled to himself. Back when they were together, Ichigo remembered that he used to cover up his true feelings for her. But does she have the same feelings for him?

_I'm afraid of being hurt  
We have the ability to grasp what we desire  
But in front of you, I keep on forgetting what to say  
These cold actions are completely the opposite of how I feel_

_You're so radiant that I close my eyes_

Ichigo sighed deeply. He remembered all those time when he acted very cold to Rukia just to cover up his true feeling for her.

_Let me be your light  
If we just stay friends_

_Then I don't want you to be aware of my feelings_

_Something in your eyes  
If a new story can start right now_

_Then I will share my hidden feelings with you_

_If I truly like you, then I shouldn't keep you to myself_

_But my weakness continues to frustrate me_

_Stay With Me Tonight  
If we just stay friends_

_Then I wouldn't break your heart_

_Something on your mind  
The courage to tell you my true feelings disappear_

_I'm afraid of being hurt_

_Let me be your light  
If we just stay friends_

_Then I don't want you to be aware of my feelings_

_Something in your eyes  
If a new story can start right now_

_Then I will share my hidden feelings with you_

About four minutes and forty-one seconds later, the song finally came to its end. It also had brought back the sweet memories that both Ichigo and Rukia shared. The memories which he didn't want to forget, no matter what. 'Ne- Rukia, am I only imagined that I really love you while you're not?' A sigh escaped his sore throat.

"Fellow listeners, it's 7.30 right now. Well better hurry or you're gonna be late!"

Ichigo quickly ate his remaining bread and switched off his walkman. 'School time' he whispered to himself. He brushed off the dirt that stuck to his gray pants. Ichigo looked at the riverbank again before he walked to the path which will lead him to Karakura School.


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia looked at the bright sky above her head. Soul Society seemed to be so calm today. But it might not be like it was today. Tomorrow can be better or worse. A sigh escaped from the female Kuchiki's throat. She wished that she could be with him right now.

Rukia didn't know when the feeling started to grow inside her but as the time passed she knew that she had loved the orange haired shinigami. Sometimes, she wondered why she loved him. He wasn't any special guy at first; well he was really an annoying boy back when they first met. Maybe because he is the most caring person she ever met.

He saved his little sisters from the Grand Fisher and he also saved her from being executed. For someone who she knew for about a month back then, she never actually thought that he will come to save her dear life.

A few knocks on the door woke her up from her dreamland. Rukia turned back and saw her Nii-sama entering her little bedroom.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Byakuya suddenly cared for his sister after the battle between Ichigo and him a year before.

The raven-black haired girl nodded with a bitter smile decorated her pale, tired looking face. "I'm fine Nii-sama. I'm just… Nothing. I'm perfectly fine!" Rukia tired to make her look usual but yeah she's a bad actress. Byakuya nodded although he didn't know why his little sister acted like that.

"Well, there will be a meeting about two hours from now. I know you already knew about this, just wanna to remind you about. But… If you don't wanna go, you can stay at your room. I'll tell you what happen then" the 6th Division Captain said.

Rukia who already had her view back to the sky nodded again. "I'll be there, Nii-sama. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm fine…" she replied blankly to her brother.

Byakuya slowly walked out from the pink-white colored bedroom. He knew something was not right with Rukia. She never liked this before. Emotionless. She used to be a happy-go-lucky girl although sometimes she strict as much as he did. But she never ever had been emotionless…well except when she was about to be executed. He sighed. After Aizen's betrayal, Soul Society was in chaos with those works need to be done and Hollows with Arrancars numbers extremely increased.

Rukia looked back inside her room when the door was shut. She remembered last night when she had to leave Ichigo before he could say what he wanted to tell her. And before she could ever say her feeling.

_It was around three in the morning when Rukia's cell phone beeped few times. She grunted few times as the beeping had disturbed her beauty sleep. She took the cell phone which she placed beside her pillow. 'Nii-sama?' Rukia pressed the green button. _

"_Nii-sama?" Rukia said groggily._

"_Rukia, I'm sorry to bother you at time like this. But it's really urgent. Where're you actually?" _

"_I'm in Karakura. I'm in charge here. Why?"_

"_We need you to come back to Soul Society as soon as possible. It's really urgent!"_

"_What? I can't leave right now!" 'I can't leave right now, not until he knows how I felt about him!'_

"_You can and you will! All the others Shinigami in the Living World already returned back here. Only you're the one who left behind. The Captain Commander wants all the seated members, fuku-taichous and taichous here as soon as possible! A portal had been opened for you at Urahara's shop. Be there as soon as you can and I'll wait for you here. Hurry! There are really troubles here!" Byakuya cut off the line before Rukia could ever reply. _

_Rukia bit her lips. She had to be back to Soul Society before she could ever tell him. Then, with heavy heart, she slowly tiptoed out from the comfortable closet. She tidied it neatly and then walked to the desk. She took out a piece of paper and a pen. Then she wrote the letter with holding back her tears. Few tears fell on the letter as soon she finished writing it._

_Then she tiptoed to his bed. Looking to his calm face made she felt very guilty for leaving him. Slowly she kneeled beside his bed. "Ichigo, I love you and will always will" she whispered and gave him her –maybe- last kiss. She then wiped off her tears and started to run to Urahara's Shop. It was raining but she didn't care. All she cared was to get to Urahara's shop as soon as possible. _

Remembering the memory of last night made her heart felt really hurt. She didn't have the chance to tell him how she really felt towards the orange haired shinigami. Two tears fell from her midnight blue pair of eyes. The sky started turned cloudy when Rukia went inside back to her bedroom. Her bedroom wasn't really big but it was enough for her to place a book shelf, a closet, a make-up table which she placed almost all things that was bunny themes especially Chappy the Rabbit and to place her futon as her bed. In the book shelf there was an album, a special album that hold special moments when she was in the living world.

Rukia opened the light pink coloured album. 'Memories' was written on the cover of the album. She flipped the page one by one, searching for a certain picture. On the twelfth page, Rukia founded the picture. There was a caption on the bottom of the picture, 'Ichigo, Rukia Sakura Garden.' She smiled by looking at the picture. That picture was taken after few months she stayed with Ichigo.

_It was a very beautiful day to go out with families and friends. And the Sakura trees were blooming too. Rukia was reading a manga and lying lazily on Ichigo's bed. The orange haired substituted shinigami gazed to the bright sky and then he decided. _

"_Oi, Rukia are you busy right now?"_

"_Not really" with her eyes still stuck at the manga's page, "Why?"_

"_Since the weather is sunny today, wanna join me? I want to go to Sakura Garden. Wanna come?" his face was covered with pink shade. _

_Rukia gave him with a weird look. Ichigo had never asked her out and definitely didn't want to be seen together. "Are you gone sick or something?" she asked and still giving Ichigo the weird look. _

"_No. Just…Wanna come or not?" he said, desperately trying to hide his blush. "Okay" Rukia nodded, put the manga down and jumped on her feet. Ichigo grabbed his wallet and camera._

_The cherry-blossom trees were blooming. It was very beautiful scenery. The place was packed with families and couples of girlfriends and boyfriends. Ichigo went to an ice-cream van and bought two cones of vanilla and chocolate ice cream. He gave one of the cones to Rukia and both went to a Sakura tree not far from them. Rukia had a big smile on her face as she eating her delicious ice cream. _

_Ichigo looked at Rukia. Her face was full with vanilla and chocolate smudges. Ichigo took his camera and, without the raven haired noticed it, he took couple of pictures of her. "Hey, you got ice-cream smudges on your face" Ichigo took some tissue from his pants pocket. "Oi. You got ice-cream on your face" he repeated but Rukia was to busy eating her ice-cream. Ichigo sighed. He took the tissue and cleaned Rukia's face with it._

_Rukia stunned as Ichigo hold her face and wiped off the smudges. They had never been this close before. Rukia felt awkward. The orange haired shinigami noticed that he was very closed to Rukia's face. Their foreheads almost touched each other. After Rukia's face was cleaned, they both turned away with both shinigami had their faces very bright red. _

_Couple minutes later, Ichigo suddenly jumped on his feet and walked to a guy. He gave the black with green stripes haired guy his camera. Then Ichigo ran back to Rukia. _

"_Hey, look at the camera okay" Ichigo put his arm on Rukia shoulder and smiled to the camera. Rukia felt her face burning again but she looked at the guy._

_The green stripes haired guy counted to three and pressed the camera button. Ichigo ran to guy; took back his camera, gave the guy few bucks and said thank you. Rukia walked towards Ichigo who was busy looking at the picture that the guy took. _

"_Hey, that picture is beautiful. Can you give me a copy?" Rukia tip-toed._

"_Okay" then he slipped his hand into hers. "Let's go for lunch" and they walked to a restaurant; hand in hand._

Rukia carefully took the picture out from its place. Then Rukia took a picture frame; a red heart colored picture frame. She placed the picture inside and put the frame on her study table. She looked at the picture for few seconds. Rukia got on her feet and went into her bathroom; readying for the next meeting.

For the next meeting, the 1st Division Captain, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, will decide whether the former 12th Division Captain, Urahara Kisuke, will be accept back to Gotei 13 or not. And the most important subject in the up-coming meeting is about Aizen and his gang. Rumors were spread all around Soul Society that Aizen is going to attack Soul Society. If it is true, that Soul Society going to be in a big trouble and they going to need the help from Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia came out from her bathroom. She wore her usual Shinigami robe and went out from her room. She just wanted to take some fresh air. For the first time on that day, she wasn't thinking about Ichigo. Her head now was about the up-coming meeting. Can Urahara be accept back in Gotei 13? Is it true that Aizen going to attack them?


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo was early to school today. Why should he stay at home when she wasn't there? It was the last period before lunch. After lunch, he got an appointment with Dr. Nakashima Ryou for another check-up.

From the first period until now, Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't remember anything what the teachers had thought them. His wasn't paying any attention since his mind was thinking about his diseases and Rukia. The school bell rang had awoke Ichigo from his thought. Lunch time!

"You all must send these papers tomorrow. And tomorrow is not the last day of school yet and remember that!" the teacher shouted. The second last day before summer holidays. School is going to be out for two months, he thought.

Ichigo stuffed his books into his dark blue bag and went out from his class. Several of his friends were calling him but he ignored it. Ichigo walked as fast as he could to the principal office. He will need a permission from the principal to leave the school during lunch.

Inside the principal office, he met his former teacher, Occhi-sensei. "Hey Kurosaki! Long time no see? What are you doing here? Getting into big trouble, eh?" Occhi-sensei looked at her orange haired student. Ichigo smiled. "Nope. Just wanna see the principal. See ya Occhi-sensei". Ichigo said and went into the principal's office.

The Karakura High School principal was talking to the phone when Ichigo knocked the door. The principal made a hand sign indicating for Ichigo to come in and sit. So the orange haired male did. A couple of minutes later, Mr. Ecaf Ryoma had done his talking on the phone.

"So Kurosaki-kun, what can I do for you?" the nice and fatherly principal asked.

"I need a permission not to be in class after lunch. I've an appointment at Karakura Medical Centre. Here's the note from the doctor" Ichigo handed a single page document to Mr. Ecaf Ryoma. The principal read it for awhile and nodded. "Wait for a minute" the principal said. Then the principal called his secretary, said something to her before the dark long haired woman went out from the room.

"Ms. Yamada-san will prepare the note for you…" Mr. Ecaf Ryoma said. He looked at the note on his desk again.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong with you? You don't look sick or something…"

"I… well… Last week, Nakashima-sensei had dianogsised that I'm suffering from tuborculosis and there is a tumor growing inside my brain, sir" and that made three people knew about his diseases, including himself.

"Oh my. Well, I hope you get all the treatment you needed…" but before the principal could continue, Ms. Yamada entered the room. She handed the dark haired principal the paper and went out from the office.

Principal Ecaf Ryoma signed the note and gave it to Kurosaki Ichigo, along with his document. "Oh yeah Kurosaki-kun. Why it is not your dad to come here and take the excusse note?"

"He doesn't know…yet. Only you and the doctor knew about this and sir, please do not tell my dad, my family or anyone. Please…" Ichigo said.

"Why? Your family didn't know about this? You should tell your family. These are very serious diseaces!" he was concerned about his students and especially ones who have serious diseaces like Ichigo.

"I don't want them to be worry…Can I got now sir, or I'm gonna be late" Ichigo replied. The prinicipal nodded, "you may go now".

In Nakashima-sensei's office.

Dr. Nakashima had done several scans to Ichigo to get looks inside his skull. The tumor had grown a bit and Ichigo will going to need an operation to take the tumor out or he could endager himself.

"Kurosaki-kun, it is the only way for you to survive from this tumor…and you know that, right?" said the doctor.

Ichigo nodded but he didn't say anything. If he told his father and had the surgery, no one will know that he got brain cancer. But can he told his father? Can he bear that he will break his family's heart? Ichigo thought.

"Yeah. I…I'll talk to my family first. I come back here after I made the decision with my dad…" he said. Deep down inside his heart, he didn't know if he can told his family. Ichigo let out a sigh.

"Here are the medicines that you'll need for your t.b.." as the doctor wrote something on Ichigo's hospital card. "Eat these medicines everyday for six months time…The pharmacy is at the first level" NakashimaRyou-sensei handed Ichigo the card. Ichigo nodded again.

"Okay… So can I go now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah… But remember to come here back tomorrow after you made up your mind. Please come with your dad…" the doctor said as Ichigo got on his feet. "And drink a lot of water, for your tubercolusis. It will help you…See you tomorrow" the doctor said.

"Thanks" as he walked out from the office.

He walked to wherever his legs led him to. After awhile, he stopped. He realised that he was at the road; where he fought Renji and Byakuya for the first time to save Rukia. He went to flight of stairs and sat on one of it. Memories of the night when Rukia was forced to be taken to Soul Society.

He was almost killed on that night just to save Rukia. He worked very hard to revive his Shinigami power for the girl that she only knew for two months. People asked, why he was trying so hard, so very hard to save the girl that he knew only for cauple months. The answer was because she saved my family and I he real answer was that because she's special and he loved her. Ichigo scooped his face with his hands.

Ichigo took a deep breathe. What if this operation went wrong and he died? If he died, he won't have the chance to tell her how he feel. Well, maybe he could tell her after he died at Soul Society…if he didn't turn to Hollow.

Ichigo got on his feet and started walking again. This time he had his destination in mind. His home. Few minutes later, he reached the front door of Kurosaki residence. As he entered the house, he was greeted by his dad usual kick. The carrot-top male managed to avoid the kick. Isshin was ready to receive the pay back from his son. But Ichigo entered the house without giving his dad a kick. The three Kurosakis felt weird. Something was wrong with the only son in Kurosaki family.

"Ichigo, is anything wrong?" Isshin asked his son. Ichigo shook his head. "No… I got something to tell you guys".

"What is it?" Isshin asked as the four of them went to the dining room. Karin, Isshin and Ichigo sat at the table while Yuzu went to the kitchen.

"What is it, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked since Ichigo didn't asnwer their dad's question. Yuzu entered the dining room with some beverages.

"Remember when I got home pretty late last week and always coughs?" the three nodded, "Well, I passed out when I was in the park. Ishida and Chad brought me to the hospital… The doctor ran some tests on me. I got the results few days back. And…it said that I got tubercolusis and there was tumor inside my brain" Ichigo finally told his family.

"You what!?" Isshin shouted; disbelieving.

"I got tuberculosis and brain cancer…" Ichigo said, again and clearer.

"But…why you didn't tell us earlier?" Karin asked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Yuzu was almost crying but she kept quiet.

"Because I couldn't… It's just… I don't know. I just couldn't…" his voice was flat. After he had said it, his ear caught a sigh; released by his dad. The dinning room then went quiet for awhile.

"It's still small right? The tumor?" Isshin broke the silence.

Ichigo nodded. "Tomorrow, after school, you are coming with me to see the doctor. And Ichigo, next time if there is anything as serious or important as this; don't keep it from us… We are your family and we cared about you" Isshin said. He wanted Ichigo to know that he cared about him…they cared about him; more that anything.

Ichigo nodded again. All four of them, then, ate their dinner in silence. The three Kurosakis were thinking about Ichigo's health. They were worried, of course.

After the silnce dinner, Ichigo went upstairs with a bottle of water. Like Doctor Nakashima said, he needed a lot of water. He ate his medicines and lay on his bed. Many things played inside his brain. About Rukia, his health, friends, family and a question; will he survive from the tumor? Awhile later, Kurosaki Ichigo had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

All the captains, lieutenants and seated members, except the 1st Division Captain and his lieutenant, were in the meeting room. The room was unusually quiet. No one was talking or gossiping or chatting. The conference room was dead silence.

Several minutes later, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni with his fuku-taichou entered the meeting room. Every Shinigami in the room stood up and bowed to their Sou-taichou. The 1st Division Captain bowed slightly and sat on his chair.

"I got both bad and good news…" he stopped for awhile; looking at the faces of his Shinigamis. Then he continued, "The good news is that Urahara Kusuke-san, will be back in Soul Society. He will take place as the 3rd Division Captain…" he stopped again.

The laughters and talkings were erupted in the room. The friends and former members of the 12th Division were happy. The Captain Commander let his Shinigami to celebrate, first, before he told them the bad news.

After couple of minutes, Yamamoto Genryuusai-taichou cleared his throat and the noise went down but didn't die. "The bad news… the rumor that we'd heard is true. Aizen is going to attack us. He even sent us a message. The message arrived at my table this morning. I hope all of you can prepare for this upcoming war" he finished his sentences and the room was noisy again.

Everyone couldn't believe what they had just heard. Everyone thought that Aizen still needs a couple more years to finish whatever he was planning to do. But somehow, that traitor managed to complete his project in just a year. And it also meant that Soul Society was in big trouble. They need to get prepare before the attack or… Soul Society will lose the battle and the world will be surrounded with Hollows and Arrancars.

Most Shinigami were talking to each other, especially the seated members, making the room noisy, again. The captains were whispering with each other and only three people remained quiet and calm; the first division captain, his fuku-taichou and, of course, the sixth Division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya as he is the most cold person in Soul Society.

"Quiet please. We need to continue our meeting" the bald man said. The tone went down but didn't die instantly. "Now, we know that Aizen is going to attack us. So it means that we need to prepare to fight them. I hope that we can win against them this time… Anyone has any suggestion in how we need to prepare or something?" asked Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou.

The room went quiet. But couple seconds later, Renji broke up the silence.

"Yeah, I do have a suggestion" boomed the red haired fuku-taichou.

"Tell us, Abarai-fuku-taichou".

"You all must remember Kurosaki Ichigo? The orange haired substituted Shinigami that turned this place into chaos last year?" Renji said as everyone turned their attention to him. Some of them nodded. "We can ask him to help us. He fought with Aizen last time. Maybe he can help us defeat Aizen" said the red-haired Shinigami.

Everybody started to talk about Kurosaki Ichigo, minus Byakuya, Yamamoto and several captains. Rukia, on the other hand, kept silence. She didn't say a word since the meeting began. No one noticed about it. Not even her best friend, Hinamori Momo who woke up from her coma half year ago. Her brother was too far to notice about this. She sat and the end of the row while her brother was at the front.

Rukia, obviously, remembered that certain Shinigami. That certain Shinigami who help them to fought Aizen last year. Now they need his help, again and for sure, he will be here to help Soul Society. Rukia knows that he will. But will she ever told him her feeling? Rukia sighed.

"Okay. I'll think about it. Anyone has another suggestion?" said Yamamoto. Silence…No one seems to have another suggestion. "No one? Okay then. We're dismissed".

All the Shinigami got on their feet and walked out from the meeting room. Rukia walked out slowly, like a sick person and yes, she was feeling very unwell but nobody seemed to notice it. Suddenly, Rukia felt her legs couldn't take her body weight anymore. She fell but luckily, Kuchiki Byakuya managed to catch her before her head touched the floor.

Byakuya called her name several times but she didn't answer. She was too worn out to answer. Byakuya shouted for Unohana-taichou who was by chance just walked out from the two huge doors, right before Rukia fell. Unohana-taichou came back in. She ran towards Byakuya and checked Rukia's pulse and her condition.

Unohana-taichou had diagnosed that Rukia was suffering from fever and she must had forced herself and now her body was totally tired. The 4th Division Captain also said that if Rukia didn't get the rest that she needs, she will ended up like Hisana.

Kuchiki Byakuya of course didn't want his adopted sister to end like his wife. He nodded and said thanks. Then he carried Rukia to the Kuchiki Mansion. He went to her room, placed Rukia on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He went out from the room.

A minute later, he came back in with a basin and a towel. Byakuya damped the towel in the basin and gently put the wet towel on Rukia's forehead. Then the male Kuchiki walked away from Rukia's bed, towards the door. But he stopped when he saw something on the study table. Kuchiki Byakuya was sure saw a picture of Rukia and…Ichigo. He took the red heart frame. A smile slipped from Byakuya. Yup. It was a picture of his sister and the orange haired Shinigami. He chuckled, 'she missed her boyfriend' Kuchiki Byakuya said to himself. Then he went out from the room.

He woke up a bit early than the usual time. He bathed, wore his uniform and get his books ready. He took his bag at his table. He looked at the picture that was on the table. He really wanted to see her and tell her about his feeling. He sighed; not knowing that he will see her in a week more. Then Kurosaki Ichigo went downstairs. He took a piece beard and went out from the house, same as yesterday.

He walked and walked until he reached his destination. The riverbank. He stayed there for awhile. It was calming to just looked at the riverflow. Then he went to school. It was the last day of school. No more school until the summer ends.

Kurosaki Ichigo walked into his class. Keigo was waiting at at the door to greet Ichigo with his 'Good Morning' in his girly way. He walked in, avoiding Keigo and murmured 'good morning' to his friend. Inoue and Arisawa also greeted him. Ichigo replied without looking and his usual greeting. Ishida and Chad noticed that Ichigo wasn't himself. Not just today, yesterday too.

The class went as usual, with laughters, chats and everyone was happy. At lunch, nobody saw Ichigo and when Ishida asked him when they were in class. The carrot-top Shinigami shook his head and said nothing. The most waiting time finnaly approached. The last period. Everyone was talking and the class were noisy than usual. All seemed to be very happy. Summer holiday was tomorrow.

A teacher entered the class. The tone turned down but still there were pupils still talking. "I already checked your work. You all did a very good work and the best one goes to Ichigo" everybody applaused but he didn't really care. The bell rang and everybody shouted "holiday!!" and "banzai!". The teacher smiled, "Happy holiday and stay out of trouble!" she said.

Ichigo was the only one who didn't look happy. In fact, he didn't felt happy.

Rukia opened her eyes. Her body felt weak. She looked at the clock on her bedside. It was almost nine p.m.. She had been asleep for about twelve hours, straight. No wonder she felt weak. Rukia slowly sat on her bed. The damp towel, now dried and warm, felt onto Rukia's lap. Rukia took it and tried to remember when she put the towel on her forehead? At her bedside, there was a basin and she put the towel inside it.

She noticed there was a piece of paper. Rukia took it and looked to the neat writing of Kuchiki Byakuya.

'Rukia, Unohana-taichou said that you have been forcing yourself. Now I want you to rest and clear your mind off. You got fever too. Get some sleep and rest! There are pills from Unohana-taichou that will help you to clear your mind and help you with the fever. Eat them and go back to sleep'.

Rukia looked back at the basin. There were two pills; a blue and a baby blue coloured pills. Rukia took both of them and swallowed them with a glass of water. Then she laid back and couple seconds later, she was asleep.

Back from school, Kurosaki Isshin brought his son to the Karakura Medical Centre to meet with Dr. Nakashima Ryou and to discuss about Ichigo's operation. For half an hour, Isshin had been talking to the doctor while Ichigo… he didn't interested in the conversation. He wasn't paying any attention to both doctors in front of him. Not until his dad smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"For not paying attention to what we just said to you!" replied his father.

"Sorry" he murmured.

Then the doctor cut the conversation between the two family members. "So, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, when are you going to have this operation? The earlier the better" said Nakashima Ryou-sensei.

"Three…four weeks from now? I can't have it earlier than these. Probably won't be around in that time" Ichigo answered his doctor question. He didn't know why, but his instict said that he won't be around.

"What? That's a month from now. Ichigo-kun, in four weeks, the tumor will grow and grow and you can end up at level three. It's better for you to operate now since it's still in level one!" said Nakamura-sensei. Both him and Isshin were shocked.

"I don't know. I won't be in Karakura at the nearest time. There is something that I had to do. Something important. I know it!" the carrot-top replied.

"Well…What can I say? It's up to you. Four weeks from now…okay? You come back here after four weeks and we'll operate you the day after" with a heavy-heart, the doctor had to agree with his patient. Ichigo didn't give any reply. He just nodded his head for couple of times; same for Isshin.

"Alright… I think we don't here today, Kurosaki Isshin-san. There is no futher discuss. Thanks for coming" all three of them got on their feet. Both doctors shook hands.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, make sure that you eat you medicines…if you didn't want your tuberculosis to become worse" Dr. Nakashima Ryou said. Ichigo nodded and said thanks. Then he tailed his father ut from the office.

That night, the Kurosakis had yet another silent dinner. No one said a word and it just didn't like the Kurosakis. After dinner, Ichigo brought a bottle of water upstairs. Taking his medicines and drank couple times. Then he went to his study table and took the picture of him and Rukia.

He laid on his bed with the picture in his hand. Ichigo stared at the picture for sometime. He really missed her. He thought about Rukia, the memories that they shared together until he finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Renji walked along the training ground. He could see all Divisions' members were traning hardly. Except the liuetenants, all Divisions' members were traning with their Captains. The liuetenants were training together. But not for the 6th fuku-taichou. Renji had been sent to train with Urahara in the living world.

Renji saw his taichou walking to the training ground.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-taichou," he greeted.

"Abarai-kun, Good morning…" replied Kuchiki Byakuya. "Abarai-fuku-taichou, I want you to go to the living world and tell Ichigo that we need his help" Kuchiki Byakuya said.

"I thought it was Rukia's job?" they had decided that Rukia was going to tell Ichigo since she knew him and Karakura better than anyone else.

"She didn't feel really well today… So I want yu to replace her today" the dark haired shinigami said.

Renji nodded. "Okay…I'm on my way to living world since they had assigned me to train with Urahara-san. Ja!" the red-haired shinigami said and ran towards the Gate which connected to the living world.

Byakuya looked at his fuku-taichou running across the training ground. He didn't want Rukia to tell Ichigo. It wasn't a perfect time for her to see Ichigo.

Ichigo was already awoke but he was too lazy to open his eyes. His mind had flew away. It was summer holiday. A year before, he didn't go anywhere for summer holiday, but went to Urahara's for training and went to Soul Society to save Rukia. If he could see her again, he didn't care if he had to train and go to Soul Society again.

"Oi, until what time are you going to sleep?" someone said. The voice seemed to be very near him and very familiar. He opened his eyes and… saw Renji was on him.

"What are you doing on top of me?" Ichigo shouted and at the same time tried to kick Renji off him. But the red-haired shinigami managed to avoid it and he jumped away from Ichigo.

"What are you doing in my room?" Ichigo asked Renji. They hadn't met for a year already.

"I got something to tell you…a request, and I really hoped that you will accept this request" Renji said. His voice was flat.

"And it is?"

"Do you remember last year when you saved Rukia, Aizen betrayed us? Back at that time, Aizen said that he was going to attack Soul Society three years after. But recently we heard a rumor saying that Aizen was going to attack us this year. We investigated it and it is true. Aizen is going to attack Soul Society this summer. He even sent us message about it" Renji said.

"So it means war, right?" Ichigo asked. Renji nodded. Ichigo took a deep breath. He will have the oppurtunity to meet Rukia but with Aizen going to attack Soul Society, he didn't know. Kurosaki Ichigo didn't know what he felt. Happy? Worried? Aizen is a strong shinigami. He probably much stronger now and how can Kurosaki Ichigo to defeat him?

"Okay. So does it means that I need to train with Urahara-san?"

"Yup. But not only you, I'm too going to train with him" Renji replied.

"Well, what can I say? I'd to help you guys after what happened last year" Ichigo said as he got on his feet. He looked to the road through his bedroom window. Ichigo chuckled. 'Like I know that I wasn't going to be around this summer. Just like last year…' he said to himself.

"Alright then. I'd to be back in Soul Society and meet you in couple of days" he said as he jumped through the window and he almost knocked Ichigo. "Renji!" Ichigo shouted as he looked the red-haired Shinigami shunpo-ed. "Sorry!" Renji replied as he dissaperead from Ichigo's sight.

Ichigo took another deep breath and turned around. He then showered,brushed his teeth and made his bed. He went downstairs and had his breakfast with his family. It wasn't like the normal breakfast they used to have. It was so quiet and Ichigo realised that his family's members were sorrow.

He tried to think about something to cheer them up. But nothing came up in his mind. After breakfast, he hurried upstairs to finish his homework before the training with Urahara starts. He took out his textbooks and excersice books. When he began to write on the exercise book, he noticed something was missing. The picture of Rukia and him.

Ichigo checked under his books, pencil case and other things on his table, trying to find the precious picture. Where did he kept that special picture? He remembered. Ichigo picked his pillow and there was it. The picture was kept firmly under his pillow. He took and brought it to his study table.

Then he wrote something on the back of the photo. 'With Rukia Sakura Garden…' he stopped. Seconds later, he wrote something at the edge of the photo, 'ichiruki'. Ichigo smiled. He was happy. Ichigo put the picture on the upper side of the table. He, then, continued back doing his homework. He couldn't wait to meet Rukia and tell her about his feeling.

Rukia opened her eyes. Her body still feel weak; from the long sleep and the fever. She looked at the clock. It was almost noon. 'Am I that sick?' she asked herself. She needed to be in her Division office and go for training with other fuku-taichous.

She stood up but not for long. She sat after couple of seconds standing. Her legs were still weak and couldn't support her body weight. Her vision began to blur. A minute later, she stood up again. This time, her legs were strong enough. She went to the bathroom and had a very nice warm bath. The bath had made her body stronger.

After the bath, she wore her usual black Shinigami clothes. Her Zanpaktou was placed beside her. Kuchiki Rukia went downstairs to fill her stomach with something after almost two days. Kumiko Ami, the mansion servant, was preparing meal for Rukia. Byakuya had said to the servant that Rukia will awake around noon and he was right.

"Kuchiki Rukia-sama…" Kumiko Ami bowed. Rukia gave a slight bowe. "I prepared some porridge and Kuchiki Byakuya- sama wanted you to eat this medicine before you go for work" she gave Rukia a red pill. Rukia took and swallowed it. It tasted hard and bitter.

"Here is your porridge, Kuchiki-sama" Kumiko Ami placed a bowl of warm porridge in front of Rukia. "Thanks" said Rukia. The servant bowed again and disappeared in the kitchen.

Rukia took a spoon of the porridge. She swallowed the bitter taste of porridge. After few spoons, the porridge started to taste real good. Soon, Rukia managed to eat a bowl of porridge. She washed the dishes and went to the office Division.

On her way to the 13th Office Division, Rukia met her brother. Kuchiki Byakuya was sweating all over.

"Hey Rukia, feeling okay already?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked.

"Yes. I was on my way to the head quaters…and I'm going to the living world to tell him that we need his help" Rukia said.

"No… You don't have too. I already asked Renji to do it for you" Byakuya replied.

"Oh. Alright then. Thanks Nii-sama" Rukia said even though she really wanted to tell him.

Byakuya nodded. "I've to go back to my office. Anything happen, I'll be in the training ground after two" Byakuya said and he walked away from his sister.

"Okay" Rukia replied. She then went to her office.

After that, she went to the training ground where all the fuku-taichous were training. Rukia was partnered with Kira Izuru, the 3rd Division fuku-taichou. Both where quite powerfull.

All the shinigami on the training ground trained until late evening. They kept changing partner and all of them were training as hard as they could. They need to protect Soul Society and at least wounded Aizen…or they will die.


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed since Ichigo started his training with Urahara-san, Yoruichi, Renji and his three friends; Ishida, Inoue and Chad. Urahara had invented something for the war. The 3rd Division Captain said that they were going to departure on tomorrow dawn.

Ichigo was lying on his bed. There were many thing playing inside his mind. All the problems and memories danced all over places in his head. He was going to fight with Aizen, the strongest Shinigami he ever deal with, again. He couldn't imagine how he will end up at the end of the war between Shinigami and the traitors. Maybe he will die…or if he lucky to be alive, he may got very serious wounds. He really couldn't image.

Then he got up and did his homework. He finished his homework about few hours after that and it was already 6 pm. He tidied up his books and showered before went for dinner with his family downstairs.

It was a silence dinner. Everybody had nothing to talk about and it was really weird for the Kurosaki's family. Their dad always the noisy one but this time he just shut up.

"Okay, this atmosphere really freaks me out." Ichigo said after few minutes in the dinning room. He put his bowl and chopsticks down then looked at his family members. "Can we be noisy as usual? This just weird…too weird" he continued.

"How can we be as usual, when we know you will be operating in three more weeks? Why you don't want to make it as soon as possible, son?" Isshin finally said something. He was too concern about his only son's health.

"I got work to do. I'm sorry. It won't grow bigger in few weeks, because it is still small. Don't worry, okay. I'll be fine in three more weeks." Ichigo replied. "So can we just be normal? I hate this feeling. It just won't fit us." Ichigo plus.

"Well…okay. So what work you will do in these three more weeks, Ichi-nii?" Karin gave a question to him.

"Something. I'll be away to help a society." Ichigo replied; not giving the place where he will go.

"You sure you will be okay Onii-chan?" this time Yuzu gave him a question.

"Yeah. Don't worry, okay? I'll be fine. Plus, I'm not going there alone. I'll go with some friends." Ichigo replied with his smile on his face. A thing that he rarely do. SMILE.

Then the atmosphere turned to normal. They got noisy again. After had their dinner, Ichigo helped his sister to wash the dishes, helped Karin with her math works and finally watched TV together.

Ichigo's attitude tonight kind of different and they can see it. Ichigo did this because he can't grantee that he will come back safe or he will come back. Ichigo afraid that he will go to leave his family just like that.

Yuzu was already asleep when the the clock strucked twelve. Ichigo went to the kitchen and took some water and ate his medicines.

In his room, all he thought was about the war. It will be dangerous, deadly, bloody war. Aizen and his fellow traitors must be very strong to attack them now. He didn't know if they could win this time. They already lost the last time. Soul Society must be ready to fight Aizen.

The training with Urahara-san, Renji, Yoruichi-san and his friends went great. Ichigo already knew how to hide his reiatsu, to control it from being over flows and do some kidou. Now he didn't fight like before. These all had being taught by Urahara-san. Thinking about these stuff ade him sleepy.

On the next day, Ichigo already went out even thought it still very early. He left a note for his family. He will be going to Soul Society together with Renji, Urahara-san, Yoruichi and his friends who wished to help Soul Society once again.

Renji, Ishida, Inoue and Chad already wait for Ichigo in Urahara's shop.

"Hey" Ichigo greeted them.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun" Inoue replied.

"Nah…Everyone is here already?" asked Urahara in his new captain suit. "Lets go" Urahara said before went down to the place where they trained last week.

There, Yoruichi already wait for them with the gate to Soul Society. Ichigo let out sighed after entered the training place. It got a lot of memories. He trained to be stronger to save her.

"So…Everyone is ready? Let's go to Soul Society, then. We have to hurry because I have to report myself to the 3rd division office. Let's go!" Urahara said to them.

Then all of them entered the gate; Urahara went first and follow by Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Chad and Renji, and lastly Yoruichi. All the way to Soul Society, Ichigo just kept shut. He didn't know what will he said to Rukia about his feeling towards her. He knew that he couldn't just be like old times. His feeling was not the same as now. He just let out more sighs.

Renji and others realised that something was wrong with the orange haired shinigami but they just ignored about it. They knew that Ichigo wasn't in mood to talk. Everyone of them was thinking what had made Ichigo reacted like that.

After half an hour, they all reached Soul Society. It was a very bright and beautiful day. All things were like the last time they went there.

"I have to go now. I need to report myself to the 3rd division office. JA-NE!" Urahara said before walked away to the office.

"Oh… and I need to go back to my office, so see you guys" Renji said before ran to his office.

"So it means only the five of us are left," Inoue said to the group. "Where are we going now?" she asked.

"We're going to the 1st division captain's office. I need to talk to Yamamoto-taichou that the four of you already arrived to help Soul Society with the upcoming war." Yoruichi said and all of them walked to the 1st division office.

Rukia drew her zanpaktou to the 10th fuku-taichou, Matsumoto Rangiku. The sounds of zanpaktou slashing which other could be heard from all the corner of the training ground. The training went as yesterday. They practiced from dawn until late evening. They also practiced their kidou. They kept changing partners with other fuku-taichous.

"Okay, It's time for lunch now!" the 1st fuku-taichou said to all the fuku-taichous.

The lunch time is about two hours. After two hours, they will train again, this time sparing and kidou session.

"Neh, Rukia-chan, you want to lunch with us?" Hinamori Momo asked Rukia. She and Matsumoto always lunch together.

"Thanks a lot, but maybe not this time. I have to go somewhere." Rukia replied with a smile.

"Where are you going? Since you came back here, you never go out with us." Matsumoto replied.

"Somewhere. I'm really sorry. Ja-ne!" Rukia replied before walked out from the training ground and her destination was the river bank, the place that she loved.

The meeting with the 1st taichou went normal. Yamamoto-san had already gave them a place to stay until the war begins. They will be stay at the 6th and the 4th quarters; Chad and Ichigo at 6th and Ishida with Inoue at 4th.

After the meeting, nobody saw Ichigo. He had been somewhere without anyone notice about it. Ichigo was going to the river bank somewhere near to the 13th office. He always like that. Every times he got problem, he will go to the river bank where his mom died.

When he reached there, he saw someone sitting on the river bank. That someone was girl. He walked to that girl.

Rukia can felt that someone was nearing her every second, so she turned back and saw…

He felt that the girl must had noticed him. Then the girl turned back to look at him and he saw was…

"Rukia!" Ichigo shocked.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said and also in shocked. She didn't know that he will be in Soul Society today because the plan was that they come here in three more days.

They both get into silence, thinking about what will them going to say to each others.

"Rukia… can I sit her?" Ichigo finally broke the silence. He couldn't think about other things to say.

"Yeah." Rukia replied. Then Ichigo sat there; near her. She felt that she was safe and warm besides him. The feelings that she had never feel before with others.

"Ichigo, wasn't you suppose to come here about three more days?" Rukia asked him.

"Huh? It seems that you don't want me here. So I'll be back tomorrow if you don't want to be here." He teased Rukia.

"N…No. It just nii-sama says you going to be here in three more days. Don't get…"

"Yeah. We supposed to be here in three more days but I want to be here earlier. So I ask Urahara-san, and he agreed." Ichigo said before Rukia could finish her sentence.

"Why you want to be here earlier? It must be a reason, right?" Rukia asked.

"Er…" That's all Ichigo could said. A blush appeared on his face. Thank God she was looking somewhere else. "Nothing. Just want to train here." That was lucky.

"I see." Not the reason that she expected.

"Okay. Stop about why I'm here so early and about training, and the war. How about we talk about other things?" Ichigo said. He had enough of this training and war. The real reason he wanted to be in Soul Society was not to train but to see Rukia.

"Sure. Erm…Where are going to stay when you are here?" Rukia asked him.

"I and Chad will be in the 6th quarters while Ishida and Orihime will be in 4th quarters" Ichigo replied. "Hey, you should know this. Ishida and Inoue, they are finally official!" he said and made movements with his fingers.

"What? That's nice for them. Since when?" Rukia asked him.

And the chat continued until one hour and forty- five minutes later as she needed to go back to the training ground. Before she went to the training ground, Ichigo asked her to be careful and gave Rukia a kiss on her cheek. That's wasn't suppose to be on the draft... Both blushed madly but they liked it.

That night, they held a meeting. They discussed among themselves about the strategy for the war. As the result, Ichigo, Yamamoto-san, and Hitsugaya Toushiro will fight Aizen. Byakuya, Soi Fong, Ukitake, and Urahara will be deal with Ichimaru, Zaraki, Komamura, and Kirostuchi will fight Tousen and the rest will help them to kill Aizen's followers. Except for the 4th Squad, they will be ready for emergency; to heal the wounded Shinigamis.

After that meeting, Ichigo went to the 6th quarters and got some sleep after a really tired day. He slept like dead because to tire but it wasn't a really nice dream. He got a really bad nightmare. It's the same nightmare. Aizen was in Soul Society and he killed Rukia. He woke on a start. Sweat all over his body. Chad who slept on a bed next to him, woke up after hearing his little scream. Few minutes later, they both got back to bed.

The next morning, they all woke up early. After some briefings by the 1st taichou, they all went for training. Ichigo was specially trained by Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kuchiki Byakuya. His others friends were trained by Yoruichi in the place where Ichigo first time got his Bankai. Every time there was a break, Ichigo always be at the river bank with Rukia.

They both just sat there and talked about the past memories. Sometimes, Ichigo made Rukia blushed madly. Then they both continue the training until sunsets. Also at night, they had a meeting with the 1st division taichou.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – War

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

When I woke up this morning, I was nervous and afraid but in the same time, I couldn't wait to fight Aizen.

After the last meeting for all taichous, fuku-taichous, and all seated member plus us, I went there, the place where I meet her, at the riverbank. I don't know why but it seems that the riverbank had been place where we both will be whenever we got problems.

She was already there when I reached the riverbanks. We talked about the war. Several times I tried to look trough her eyes but I can't. My cheek burned every time I tried. I gave her my mother charm which dad gave to me last year. I hope that charm will protect her when I was not there beside her. "Keep this. It will somehow protect you," I said.

Then, something that all of us afraid, the intruder alert alarm. It alarmed out loud. "Let's go" as I pull her wrist and ran to the 1st Division hall.

--

Normal P.O.V

Ichigo departed from Rukia as both of them assigned to different places. Ichigo, if he was in charged in this battle, of course he didn't want to be apart from her. Ichigo looked at the gate where he was assigned. Hitsugaya-taichou was there few metres away from him, looking very angry. Ichigo let out a smirked as he saw Aizen entering Rukongai with his fellow gangs. Within seconds, Yamamoto-taichou joined Ichigo and Hitsugaya after he made sure that all the taichou and fuku-taichou are at their places.

Seconds later, the South Gate was boomed by Aizen's Arrancars. The Arrancar let out wicked laughed. Then other powerful Hollow and Arrancar bombed three other gates. The place was covered with dust of the broken pieces of the gates. Ichigo coughed several times. Then suddenly a Zanpaktou shoved up almost hit his chest but he managed to dodge it with Zangetsu.

"You wanna play dirty eh?" Ichigo said at Aizen who dragged back his Zanpaktou.

"Well, well, if it isn't the orange hair substitute shinigami, who made chaos last year?" Aizen smirked as he thruster his Zanpaktou again. The battle between Ichigo and Aizen was fierce as it can be. Yamamoto-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou fighting a group of Arrancars and Hollows.

--

Rukia looked everyway around her. She drew her Zanpaktou towards the Hollows in front of her. The Hollow with a bow in front of her screamed as he received several cuts and bruisers from Rukia's Zanpaktou. The Hollow then gave a blow towards the petite Shinigami but she managed to dodge it and the blow hit an Arrancar. It killed the Arrancar instantly as the blow was very powerful. 'Damn it' she cursed under her breath. More Hollows approached her as she finished dealing with the damn bow Hollow. "Hadou 4, Byakurai!" Rukia formed a kidou spell to a big Hollow as she stabbed Sadeno Shirayuki towards an Arrancar.

The battles between Soul Society and Aizen were so furious and fierce for the both sides. After few hours of the wars, many Hollows and Arrancars lost their lives and those unseated Shinigamis. Taichous, fuku taichous and some seated Shinigami managed to fight until then.

--

Ichigo panting heavily. He got cuts and bruises when he battled with Aizen, Hollows and Arrancars. Aizen was in the same condition as Ichigo. Ichigo gave a death glare towards the former 5th Division Captain then he smirked, thinking some sort of strategy.

Aizen then suddenly on top of him pointing his Zanpaktou on Ichigo's neck.

"You're gonna die, orange-haired human. I'm gonna tear your body parts from limb to limb. Well then, if you die than, your little girlfriend out there, what am I gonna do to her, eh ryoka?" Aizen smirked as he looked at Ichigo's angry face.

"You're not going to touch her! You son of a bitch! You're not going to touch her! I'm not going to let you touch her with your dirty hands, you piece of shit! DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!!" as soon as Ichigo finished his sentences, his eyes began to cover with some sort of white reiatsu and then, a huge amount of reiatsu blown for his body, his hands which were hold hardly to Aizen's body.

Aizen was thrown few metres away after Ichigo blown out huge mount of reiatsu. Aizen's body was badly injured at the place where Ichigo held him. Ichigo didn't now how did he do that but it was great for having Aizen badly injured.

"If you touch her, I'm going to kill you myself!" Ichigo stood up and pointed his Zangetsu to Aizen. His body was covered with a strong type of white reiatsu. Ichigo shunpou towards Aizen and tried to stab him on his chest but Aizen already stood up and had Kyouka Suigetsu on his injured hand.

Aizen shunpou towards Ichigo and pushed his Zanpaktou to Ichigo's chest but he managed to dodge it. He and Ichigo battled together; they tried to injure each other but both managed to dodge it. He almost lost the battle because of his injured hands and body. Suddenly Aizen focused some of his remaining reiatsu and blown it to Ichigo. Ichigo doesn't have time to avoid the blow and it hit him on his shoulder and his arm.

Ichigo let out a scream as the blow hit his right hand and Zangetsu slipped from his hand. He panted as he tried to ignore the pain. As both of them were already injured, the battle between two powerful Shinigami became not very fierce as it was before. Ichigo let out some reiatsu on his left hand and touched the cuts in his right hand. The reiatsu turned to bright green almost white and it was some sort of healing reiatsu because it healed his right hand quickly. Ichigo picked up Zangetsu and played with it to make sure that his hand was completely fine.

Both of them just kept staring to each other. 'Until now, that bastard hadn't use Ban-kai yet. So it means that his power had been increased… a lot. He already wounded me. Last time, he lost and at that time he already transformed to Ban-kai' Aizen thought about it.

It's true. Ichigo hasn't transformed to Ban-kai yet. Aizen bit his lip as he tried to figure how to kill Ichigo. Then he used Kyouka Suigetsu's power to Ichigo. Aizen focused for a picture that pictured Rukia was killed by him.

Ichigo was now in Aizen's world. He looked around and all he saw was Rukia covered with bloods, her own. Then he saw Aizen standing beside her with his Zanpaktou covered with red thick liquids, blood. 'No. It can't be! It can't be!' Ichigo ran towards 'Rukia'. He shook his head, denying what he saw. He touched her. Everything was like it was true; her blood, her cold body. 'NO!! It can't be! Rukia! Wake up! Please, don't leave me!' Ichigo shook her numbed, cold body.

He continued shook her body until he felt something cold, sharp stabbed into his stomach. Then he felt warmth liquid streaming down from the cut. It was his blood. The cold and sharp object was a Zanpaktou, Rukia's Zanpaktou. He tried to stand up and get away from her but she continued to stab him. He was defenceless since his Zangetsu was about 20 metres from him and he can't use his right hand.

That Rukia stood up, pointing her bloody Zanpaktou towards Ichigo. While Ichigo struggled with his pain, he noticed something weird with this Rukia. Her big violet eyes didn't look same as usual. Both of her eyes were red; red like blood and full of evil. She also grins evilly. Ichigo moved slowly towards Zangetsu, never take his eyes over that Rukia; in the same time, his wounds were healing by themselves.

Ichigo took Zangetsu and with heavy heart, he aimed it towards Rukia. Rukia shunpou towards him and shoved her Zanpaktou hard. Ichigo managed to dodge it with Zangetsu but he was thrown a few metres until he hit the cement wall. He didn't move a single muscle for few minutes.

Aizen, who saw this, just smirked as his plan was going just like he had planned. 'He's dead', he made a conclusion, as he didn't see any movements from Ichigo. There was no Rukia there, but it was himself as he disguised as the one that Ichigo's loved.

Then, suddenly an evil laugh was heard from Ichigo and he jumped over the broken pieces of the concrete wall. His movements were very fast and his face…his face got the half of the Hollow mask. Now, he is not Ichigo but it was his Hollow side. Hollow Ichigo laughed liked maniac and he took Zangetsu and shoved it towards 'Rukia' with very fast movements.

Aizen saw Hollow Ichigo for the first time in his life. The Hollow was powerful, more powerful than the real Ichigo Kurosaki. Hollow Ichigo continued to stab him and he managed to injure 'Rukia' on several places. The real Ichigo tried to stop his Hollow from stabbing Rukia because he didn't want her to be hurt. But his Hollow kept stabbing 'Rukia'.

Aizen was badly injured by Hollow Ichigo. He did try to stab him back but the Hollow's movement was very fast. Faster than his. He was injured to badly and he can't move a bit when the Hollow blew a huge amount reiatsu to Aizen who still disguised as Rukia. He was thrown quite far from where he was stands.

The fight between Aizen and Hollow Ichigo stopped for seconds as Ichigo tried to bring himself back. His Hollow side won't let him because he knew that Ichigo wouldn't try to injure Aizen who disguised as Rukia. Then Ichigo managed to bring himself back but still struggle with his Hollow.

'Just hit her with Tensa Zangetsu! It will finish him off!' his Hollow side screamed to Ichigo

'I won't do that! Why would I hurt someone that is special for me?' he asked his Hollow side back as he panted heavily.

'Because SHE IS NOT RUKIA, YOU DUMBASS! She is actually that Aizen bastard! He is using his Zanpaktou's power!' his angry Hollow replied.

At that time, Ichigo knew that he was fooled by Aizen's Zanpaktou power. And he knew that there is no way that he can break out from Kyouka Suigetsu's power. Then something happened, something that hurt Ichigo so much. He never felt that pain in his head before. He screamed out the pain on top of his voice. It was so loud that almost everybody can hear his screaming including Rukia and his friends.

Hitsugaya-taichou and Yamamoto-taichou were shocked. They tried to free Ichigo from Kyouka Suigetsu's power but they failed. The Hollows and Arrancars kept attacking them. Suddenly, bomb! A very, very massive power of reiatsu that everyone in Soul Society never felt before bombed not far from Hitsugaya and Yamamoto-taichou. It was Ichigo's power.

Aizen also was shocked to that enormous power. His Kyouka Suigetsu's power was broken. He now turned to his true self in front of Ichigo. His Kyouka Suigetsu's world was broken by Ichigo's power; one thing that he never think that could happen.

Both panted heavily.

0-0-0-

Rukia heard Ichigo's scream. She afraid that something which is very bad had happened to him. She continued to fight her opponents but she was worried about her special carrot-top friend. Then she felt Ichigo's reiatsu, began to increase each seconds passed. Rukia looked at Byakuya who still fighting with Ichimaru. She also worried about her Nii-sama. He had been fighting Ichimaru since the begging of the war. Suddenly, an Arrancar gave a big blow towards her and her Nii-sama. Rukia thrown about 20 metres away. The Arrancar then drew his sword and stabbed Byakuya on his stomach. Blood burst out, as the Arrancar pull back his sword.

Rukia shouted her brother name when Byakuya let out scream of pain. The Arrancar then kicked Byakuya fiercely. He was too weak right now because the lack of blood. His body helplessly thrown far away from his battlefield. Renji saw his taichou had been kicked by the Arrancar. He was very angry for someone who doesn't respect his taichou.

Renji drew Zabimaru and slashed the Arrancar. "Bakudou 61, Rukujyoukourou!" he performed a binding technique before made another kidou spell, "Hadou 33, Soukatsui!" A very big blue ball of reiatsu emerged from his hand. The big blue ball of reiatsu hit directly on the Arrancar's face, which couldn't move after the binding spell. The Arrancar died instantly on that spot. Renji panted heavily, "that is what you get from me, if you messing with Rukia and my taichou!" then he spat out blood in his mouth.

"Come on, we got unfinished business," Renji smirked at Rukia as he helped her stood up. Rukia looked at her childhood friend, worriedly. Renji knew that Rukia was worried about his captain. "Don't worry about Kuchiki-taichou, Rukia. He's going to be fine" Renji tried to comfort Rukia. She gave him a small nod, and then she took Sadeno Shirayuki.

Now, they lost one captain, so Renji and Rukia had to combine their powers to defeat Ichimaru Gin with Urahara's help.

Urahara gave them three types of pills; the red colour is for increasing your blood, the blue-grey is for some sort of shield and the last one, light green is for healing. All of them were created by Urahara back on the living world. "Use the blue-grey pill when you fighting with Ichimaru. It's a shield pill. But it will only take effect only for an hour. So use it wisely," Urahara had been very serious since they came here. There is not more of his oh-so-Urahara-with-fan-and-sandal-ish.

Renji and Rukia gave him a nod, then both of them turned to Ichimaru, who still grinning from ear to ear.

"Nah, nah… Isn't it the little Kuchiki-san and the stubborn Abarai-kun?" Ichimaru Gin smile evilly towards both fuku-taichous.

Then Ichimaru shot out Shinsou. The short Zanpaktou extended very fast and it almost hit Rukia straight to her forehead but Renji managed to dodge the attack using Zabimaru as a shield. Shinsou cracked Zabimaru a bit but Zabimaru managed to heal it self back because of Renji's powerful reiatsu.

Renji shot out Zabimaru to Ichimaru, while Rukia, "**Hadou 63, Raikouhou!"** a destructive blast like a lightning shot out from Rukia's tiny hand. Urahara, on the other hand, drew Benihime then tried to stab the former 3rd Division Captain without injuring his own companion. Now Ichimaru couldn't grin as usual anymore. He had to face up with three Shinigamis; two fuku-taichous and a powerful taichou.

The battle was very vicious. Renji and Urahara managed to injure Ichimaru on his abdomen in return, both of them injured, lost amount of blood and their body was somehow became too fatigued. Suddenly, Shinsou shot out directly to Rukia and hit her chest. She was thrown quite far.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted. He was very worried because she hadn't moved a bit, not a single muscle. At that time, Renji wanted to run to her and checked her whether she was fine or not, but he was stopped by Ichimaru's Zanpaktou. Renji and Urahara continued the battle with some help from Ukitake-taichou and Soi Fong-taichou.

Rukia opened her eyes, slowly. The pain was like hell hurt. Back of her head was swelling and her chest, where Shinsou shot, there was not a single drop of blood coming from there, just his chest was bruised a bit. Ichimaru's Zanpaktou didn't have a clean shot, but it hit a charm. A charm that was given by her orange-hair Shinigami. 'You save me' Rukia whisper slowly. Then she got up and focused her mind; walking back to Renji.

When she was there, Renji and Urahara almost lost. Both of them injured on their heads, same goes to Ichimaru. His white hair is now red, dyed in blood. "Tsukishirou! Sadeno Shirayuki!" Rukia command her zanpaktou. It's the only way to defeat Ichimaru right now.

A big round shape was created under Ichimaru. The former captain's face now, full of fear because he knew that he couldn't get out from the ring. He was surrounded with other Shinigami. Still, he tried to get out from there. Shinsou shot the Shinigamis around Ichimaru. Several hurts badly but some were fine because they got their shield. Ichimaru took the chance when there was a bit chaos after Shinsou's shots. But he was too late, his left arm and leg were still in the ring and his left body was badly wounded. He couldn't move his left arm and leg. "Hadou 90, Kurohitsugi!" Renji yelled and a big box appeared then attacked sides of Ichimaru.

"One down!" Renji shouted. Ichimaru was completely unable to move right now. No a single finger. Rukia, Ukitake and some other Shinigami let out a big sigh. They shouldn't be so happy because they still got Hollows and Arrancars to take off.

A Hollow approached Renji and Rukia. That Hollow, somehow it looked so familiar to Rukia. An image appears in her mind. It was the Hollow who killed Kaien-dono and his wife. "Renji, what ever happens, don't touch his tentacles. It will make you zanpaktou disappears" Rukia finished her sentence, looking very angry to the green Hollow. That Hollow also noticed Rukia, the Shinigami who killed her companion in order to save him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the short Shinigami who killed her lover?" the Hollow smirked as he looked at Rukia's angry eyes. Ukitake-taichou also saw the Hollow. Now, the white hair taichou was totally angry. He thought that Hollow was already dead when Rukia shoved her Zanpaktou through Kaien's body.

Ukitake-taichou and Rukia drew their Zanpaktou. Rukia couldn't help her tears from streaming down when she remembered what had happened that night. "YOU!" Rukia shoved up her Sadeno Shirayuki towards the Hollow; her emotion was uncontrollable.

"Kuchiki-san!" Urahara and Ukitake shouted at Rukia. The Hollow smirked as Rukia ran towards him. Rukia slashed the Hollow's back with full force. She managed to cut one of the Hollow's tentacles. The Hollow let out scream of pain. Ukitake-taichou came to help Rukia, although he knew that Rukia wouldn't want his help. Both of them tried to stab their Zanpaktou in the Hollow's face. Few minutes later, Rukia was stabbed by the Hollow. Blood spat everywhere; the Hollow laughed wickedly to Rukia. Rukia didn't move and the Hollow thought she was dead because lacked of blood. Now, he facing two more taichous and a very pissed off fuku-taichou. The Hollow fought Renji, Urahara and Ukitake.

While he was busing with Renji and other, Rukia opened her eyes, trying to ignore the pain and to stay conscious. The blood still streaming out from the wound. Then she remembered the pill that Urahara had given to her. She ate it and focused her reiatsu and healed her wound. Slowly, Rukia walked towards the Hollow, hiding her reiatsu. "Tsukishirou! Sadeno Shirayuki!" Rukia called out and same as Ichimaru, a circle formed underneath that Hollow. Then it crashed to small pieces. Rukia let out sighed and smiled. The Hollow who killed Kaien-dono and his wife already dead.

Then, all of them continued to fight the remaining Hollows and Arrancars.

--

Aizen glared at Ichigo and Ichigo glared back at him. Both now were to fatigue to fight. Then, Ichigo shoved Zangetsu towards Aizen's belly. But he managed to duck it…well almost. Zangetsu cut half of Aizen's abdomen area. Blood running out, quickly reddening Aizen's wear. Ichigo panted heavily. His reiatsu was fading very time he attacked Aizen. He knew that he couldn't stand any longer. He MUST finish Aizen right now. Hitsugaya-taichou suddenly appeared besides him to help him finished Aizen.

"Thanks, Toushiro" Zangetsu supported him to stand up.

"It's our job to kill this bastard! Besides I already promised Hinamori that I will kill this bastard; and it's Hitsugaya-taichou for you," Hitsugaya gave a death glared to Aizen who still panting for oxygen.

"Ban-kai!" the 10th Division's Taichou released his Ban-kai. The weather turned cold; the sky began to darkening; the temperature drop several degrees. A pair of ice wing emerged on Hitsugaya's back. "Dai Guren Hyourinmaru!"

"Ah…" Ichigo trying to concentrate his remaining reiatsu to release his Ban-kai. "Ban-kai!" an explosion of reiatsu appeared, and then Zangetsu turned to a normal, black katana. "Tensa Zangetsu!" white, powerful reiatsu covered his body.

Hitsugaya-taichou and Ichigo walked over Aizen. Aizen still smirking to Hitsugaya when he remembered what happened a year ago. The temperature dropped even more. Ichigo glared to Aizen and looked at Hitsugaya. Then Ichigo and Hitsugaya both attacked Aizen. Ichigo let out Black Getsuga attack, which he already can control. Hitsugaya attacked using his cold blade Zanpaktou. Aizen managed to avoid Black Getsuga attacked but Hitsugaya's blade stabbed through his left arm. The ice began to spread to Aizen's shoulder and throat.

Aizen groaned in pain when the ice covered his wounded skin. He tried to attack Ichigo and Hitsugaya but Ichigo's movements were very fast, faster than the last time they fought together and Hitsugaya can fly away from the almost-lost-this-war traitor. His visions began to blur. Aizen then tried to use Kyouka Suigetsu's power again but failed because of Ichigo huge reiatsu. The Zanpaktou, which can control all five senses, power was weak already.

"**Bakudou 77, Gochuu Tekan!**" Ichigo formed his first binding technique to Aizen. Then he made **Bakudou 61, Rukujyoukourou**. Now, after both Bakudous spell were performed, Aizen was completely unable to move. Then Ichigo performed another Bakudou spell, **Bakudou 99, Bankin**. A huge box appeared on top of Aizen and it crushed on top of Aizen.

Aizen screamed on top of his lungs. He was paralysed on his left side leaving his right body almost paralysed. He still doesn't want to admit defeat although he almost dead. He got up; Kyouka Suigetsu had to help him to stand up. He still keeps his evil smile on his face although the pains were like hell. Ichigo glared; Hitsugaya focusing his reiatsu.

Both of them dashed towards Aizen, who was helplessly, stood a few feet upon them. Dai Guren Hyourinmaru and Tensa Zangetsu stabbed through Aizen's stomach. Blood flowed out like an overflow river. Some spit to Ichigo's face and some to Hitsugaya's crystal ice wings and his white hair.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya let out some relief sighed. "He's dead" Ichigo made a conclusion. Hitsugaya looked at his orange-hair comrade, then at Aizen's body who was lying on a pool of red thick blood. Then the white hair short taichou walked away from that place; went to Yamamoto-taichou to tell him about Aizen's death. Ichigo just stood there, to fatigue to move another pace.

When Hitsugaya was almost lost from Ichigo's sight, suddenly Aizen picked up his Zanpaktou and stabbed it harshly to Ichigo abdomen and through his back and then lay dead, leaving his Zanpaktou in Ichigo's body. Ichigo yelled out as the pains began to spread all over his tired body. His vision began to blur then it was nothing to be seen.

--

Rukia heard the scream, Ichigo's. Then few seconds later, a voice heard.

"To all Shinigamis, this is Yamamoto-taichou. Here to inform that Aizen and Tousen are dead. Aizen just dead few minutes ago. End of massage," then the voice faded away.

So it means that all three traitors already dead. Tousen and Aizen were dead on other Shinigami's hand, and Ichimaru was completely paralysed. They had won the war between Soul Society and those traitors. The victory can be heard from everywhere. Shinigamis yelled 'Hurray', some hugging each other, everybody was happy, well almost.

Rukia still looked worried, worried about her brother. Then she ran away from her battlefield, searching for Renji who had been kick by an Arrancar, fifteen minutes before the announcement, to the same direction where Byakuya had been kicked away. She knew that Byakuya, by the time, maybe already unconscious. Her hope now was Renji.

She then saw Ichigo, who was stood up by the half broken concrete wall. His abdomen area was covered with bloodstains but there was no more blood came out. She ran towards him, hoping that he had seen Renji. Ichigo woke up few minutes after the announcement. Hitsugaya Toushiro managed to wake him up after healed Ichigo's wound, not all but a bit of them, but enough not to let the blood coming out again.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

"Ichigo!" she yelled from distance.

_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me_

Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia. He was delighted to see that she was fine.

_Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
_

"Yeah…" he replied shortly.

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
_

"Have you seen Renji? I'm worried about him. He was attacked very badly," Rukia looked everywhere if there was a red head guy around. She didn't see how shocked Ichigo was when she asked about Renji. He thought that Rukia was worried about him, not Renji.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

"I saw him went to that direction," Ichigo replied. His heart was very sorrow. This was not what he thought it would be.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

"Thanks," then she rushed to that direction.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know…_

'Rukia, I was very glad to see that you save but I was sad because you don't love me the way I thought you will be,' Ichigo looked painfully towards Rukia. Then the pains came again and he couldn't take control of the pains as they spread every corners of his body. The pains soon came over his head and he lost control of his consciousness to the world before his head kissed the ground.

* * *

Yay! Finally finished my chapter 9. It was very hard to write!! Ignore the OCC! Got some freakin' headache right now!

BTW, is the song urm okay for the fic?


	10. Chapter 10

C 10 – Fall to Pieces

* * *

Rukia ran towards that direction as fast as her tired legs could take her. At that time, she didn't even look back, didn't see Ichigo falling down. She kept looking around for Renji and her Nii-sama. She ran, seeing only happy Shinigamis and the battlefield was very sorrow with dead bodies all over the place, but not a certain red hair shinigami or certain blank face of her Nii-sama.

She continued passed around some shinigami then she spotted a red hair guy, leaning his wounded and tired body against a half trunk, big tree. Beside him, laid a taichou, his taichou's coat was covered with blood. They were Renji and Byakuya. Rukia ran towards them.

"Nii-sama! Renji!" Rukia shouted as she ran towards them. Renji looked up, tried to stand up but he can't. His leg was broken and the pains were almost every where in his body. Byakuya, on the other hand, can't move a single finger because he lost lacked of blood and he needed to be treated or he will die.

Rukia bent down to give a look to Renji's wounds and her Nii-sama. She tried to heal the cold hearted Kuchiki Byakuya, but only some wounds closed because of her remaining reiatsu. Renji looked up to the sky over him and saw a Death Butterfly. "Rukia, we can call for the 4th Division. A Death Butterfly is up there," Renji pointing to the Death Butterfly.

Rukia nodded and send a message to the 4th Division for help. Minutes later, Hanatarou came with his medical kit. Hanatarou helped to heal Byakuya's wounds. Rukia and Renji looked at them, full of hope.

Then Hanatarou helped Renji but he couldn't heal completely his broken leg. They had to go back to the 4th Division to be healed. Byakuya was brought back by Hanatarou and Renji walked to the 4th Division with Rukia's helped.

--

Ichigo tried to open his eyes. His body was too weak. Then he heard someone shouted. A finger was on his neck, checking for his pulse. "Help here! He's still alive!" Ichigo heard that guy shouted to his helpers. Next, he felt that his body was floated from the bloody ground and landing on a stretcher. The stretcher floated followed by the Shinigami who checked Ichigo's pulse just now. Ichigo opened his eyes as wide as he could.

As the stretcher floated to the Soul Society Hospital (4th Division), Ichigo looked at the battlefield. Everywhere, you can see 4th Division shinigami tried to save the shinigami who still alive from the battle. Ichigo saw Urahara trying to help Yoruichi who was wounded badly from her belly and below. He tried to stay awake but his eyes felt too heavy.

"Hanatarou-kun!" the Shinigami shouted when he saw the third seated Shinigami walking towards the same direction with a taichou beside him. Hanatarou looked at the Shinigami.

"Tanaka-kun!" when Hanatarou recognised his friend. Tanaka then sent one of his men to help Hanatarou.

Byakuya was put on a stretcher because Hanatarou had to help Rukia and Renji. "Rukia-san let me help with Abarai-kun" Hanatarou asked Rukia politely.

Ichigo heard Hanatarou calling Rukia which made he opened his eyes again although it was quite hard to do. Ichigo saw Hanatarou, Byakuya who was on the stretcher Rukia and Renji. Suddenly Renji fell on Rukia because he conditions worsening; his legs couldn't support his body weight anymore.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted his name as he felt on top of her. Ichigo eyes widen as he saw what happened. He didn't hear but only to see that Rukia was hugging Renji tightly and tears came out from her eyes. Ichigo couldn't help to feel that he was jealous and miserable when he saw it. Then the pains came again. This time, his throat was like on fire. He tried to stay connect to the world but he failed. He was disconnected from Soul Society to his unconscious world.

--

A week had passed since their victory against the war. Rukia walked to a ward no 4869. Inside there, a certain orange hair Shinigami laid unconscious with a bunch of cords attached here and there on his body. Rukia sat on a chair beside the hospital bed. She was worried about that special friend of her. Sitting there for hours just to look at him, worrying that he will go away from her.

Ichigo hadn't awake since he passed out when he saw Renji falling on top of Rukia. Not just that, the tumor in his brain began to spread out, slowly without he or anybody else noticing about it. Unohana-taichou already healed all his wounds and bruisers; also restoring his blood using Urahara's inventions but one thing for sure, she didn't notice his brain cancer and tuberculosis.

Rukia took his pale hand, brought it to her cheek. Tears began to stream down from her beautiful eyes and flowed to Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo, please wake up. There is something I need to tell you, so please wake up. Something which is very important that I haven't got a chance to tell you back when we were in Karakura" Rukia cried even more but silently. She was very worried, not just to Ichigo but also her Nii-sama and Renji. Byakuya had been worsening since yesterday and Renji too but all three if them, Ichigo was the worse.

Rukia put down his pale hand also laying her head on the bed. Soon the dreamland approaching her and she was falling asleep. 'Ichigo, I love you,' she mumbled in her sleep.

--

Next day, Unohana-taichou came in to check on Ichigo's conditions. Well, first thing she saw was Rukia and she was expecting it. Ever since Ichigo was there in the hospital, Rukia usually can be found in Ichigo's ward; rarely to be found in her Division, Kuchiki's Mansion or other places. The healer walked slowly towards Rukia for waking her up.

"Kuchiki-san, wake up. Its morning already" a smile was on her motherly face.

Rukia stir up a bit and stretched her hands because of the tiredness covered her small body. A morning smile and greet were gave to the motherly taichou. Rukia looked sadly towards Ichigo who was still in the same spot and condition as he was a week ago. She patted Ichigo's pale hand gently. No more tears came from her eyes.

Unohana was checking the cords, Ichigo's pulse and something else when suddenly a 4th Division's Shinigami came in hurry. "Unohana-taichou! Something wrong with Abarai-fuku taichou! His body was ice cold and he didn't breathe. Isane fuku-taichou had tried to bring him back but she failed. We need your help right now!" the Shinigami panted in every sentence.

Both Unohana and Rukia gasped in horror. Unohana-taichou quickly rushed to Renji's ward and Rukia tailed her leaving Ichigo lonely inside his ward.

--

Hours passed quickly. Unohana and her comrades managed to bring Renji back. The problem with Renji was his lungs. Unohana had done a surgery to his lungs and it had brought Renji back to them but he had to stay in a ward where some Shinigami could take care of him and use an oxygen mask to breathe. Rukia stayed there with Renji. He needed a company to help him survived. She was afraid that her childhood best friend will leave her. About Ichigo, she didn't completely forget about him, but she knew that Renji needed her right now.

--

Ichigo tried to open his heavy-felt eyes. Several times he tried, and then he could open them. The lights hurt his eyes so much. He blinked for several times. He tried to recognise the room where he laid for a whole week. The orange hair Shinigami had no single freaking idea where he was. Luckily at the same time, Unohana-taichou came in to continue her check up.

"Unohana-taichou?" Ichigo called her. Although his voice was hardly to be heard, Unohana can still hear it, clearly.

"Oh, so you've wake up, Kurosaki-san. How're you feeling today?" Unohana asked him while checking some cords.

"Where am I?" Ichigo ignored her question, still looking around the white coloured ward.

"You're in 4th Division ward. You've been here for a whole week. Now tell me how're you feeling?" Unohana looked at her patient.

"I think I'm fine. Just some headache, that's all" Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Good then" Unohana wrote something on her papers and started her pace towards the door.

"Unohana-taichou how's Rukia?"

"Rukia? Kuchiki-san is fine. She didn't have any serious wounds. She's now in Abarai-kun's ward".

"Oh" he was covered with sadness, again. Rukia loved Renji that what he thought.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kurosaki-san?" Unohana looked at her patient.

"No. No thanks"

"Okay. Rest well" Unohana closed the ward door.

Ichigo sighed when the door was closed. Rukia doesn't love him the way he expected it to be, but Rukia loved Renji. Ichigo looked out from the window. Birds flying over. The scenery was very peaceful. No more war, no more losing life and no more… no more love for Ichigo. Then he had made up his mind. He wanted to go out from here. Away from the 4th Division, away from Soul Society and away from Rukia.

He tried to stand up. First time and second time, he couldn't as his legs still weak. At his third time, he managed to stand up. He took a robe then covered his bandaged body and his orange hair. With that, he went out from the ward and moved to the exit of the Division.

For the first time in a week, Ichigo breathe peaceful-smell oxygen. Then he started his pace to the place where Rukia almost being executed. He walked there as fast as he could. When he reached there, some of his wounds reopened; the door to the living world had opened. The door opened for Shinigami to check the living world and for them to go back.

Ichigo entered it. He was trying to cover the pains and his orange hair. He was lucky this time because there was no the vacuum thing-y chased him. It was about half hour ride and it was sucks like hell. Ichigo's white robe soon changed colour to red because of the reopened wounds. When he reached the living world, it was connected precisely outside Urahara's shop. He entered the shop and took his body back before walked back to his house.

When he pushed the doorbell, Karin opened it. She was very happy to see her brother again. Yuzu came with Isshin because they heard that Ichigo had returned. Isshin was too happy but he didn't greet Ichigo with punches or kicks because he knew Ichigo was ill. Ichigo was glad not to receive any kicks or punches because he got enough of them for the war.

"Dad, I need couples of stitches. Can you do that?" Ichigo looked at his dad.

Isshin looked puzzled. "Why?"

"I got some cuts from some mobs."

"Okay. Let's go to the clinic. Yuzu and Karin please prepared the tools" Isshin gave commands to his kids. They started to move to the clinic. Ichigo let out a rare smiled. He had missed his family and to see that they were fine, had made him happy, at least to forget about Rukia for awhile.

--

Rukia walked back to Ichigo's ward after spend almost a full day with Renji and her brother. What she expecting wasn't what she saw. Ichigo wasn't there anymore. She ran to Unohana-taichou to ask her about Ichigo, because she didn't hear any news about he was transferred to another ward or he was awaken or he had been released from the hospital.

"Unohana-taichou, where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked directly to the 4th Division Captain.

"Of course he still in ward no 4869, Kuchiki-san. Why?" Unohana looked at the 13th Division fuku-taichou.

"He's not there. He's gone when I came back from Nii-sama room. I thought you moved him somewhere else" Rukia worriedly said to the healer.

"Oh my… This is bad! He was awake when I checked on him. Maybe he had gained his strength and get out from here!" Unohana-taichou worriedly ran towards Ichigo's ward.

There, they saw the bed was untidy, the cords were laid down on the floor and there was no Ichigo there. Unohana-taichou quickly sent a message to all Division members and Shinigami. If anyone saw Ichigo, they must report it back to the 4th Division because Unohana-taichou wanted to know if he'll be alright. But no one ever report about Ichigo because no one saw him.

Rukia sat inside her Division worrying about Ichigo. Then, something came up; he must be at his house! She quickly rushed to the place where she almost being executed. There, she found the door still open and she entered it.

She blamed herself for not to be with he when he woke up and he had been getting away from the 4th Division because of her. All the way to the living world, Rukia kept blaming herself and worrying about him.

--

Finished Chapter 10 – something that I really never imagine!! Well, since its New Year, so Happy New Year and to all Malaysian's student, welcome to 2007 Academic Year

Yeah one more thing, I wanted to know if there is anyone out there wanted to make Ichigo's got amnesia. Please Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

C 11 – Surgery

After Isshin gave him the stitches that he needed, Ichigo laid in his room to give a rest his fatigued body. He wanted to help something with his family but he was hardly forbidden to do anything, not until his cuts and wounds healed. He was bored to death in his room. There was nothing to watch on the TV; he didn't feel like listening to any kind of music; what he felt right now was nothing.

Sighed… looking around his room for something interesting but there was nothing that caught his mind. He got up from his bed walking towards his study table. There laid an album full of pictures, which he really know and loved.

He opened it. Inside there were pictures of him and _her_. It was an album, an album that was full with memories together. Looking at those pictures made him remember what they used to be doing together. Punching, kicking, arguing and other things that made Ichigo felt in love with Rukia secretly but he was afraid to tell her his true feelings. He was afraid of rejection from her. Now, because of that Rukia never knew that he loves her.

He sighed once again. He shut the album placed it away. Then he took the picture that was taken at the park when Sakura flower bloomed. He turned the picture and looked at the writing. 'Memories with her, Sakura Garden' he whispered. Then he put it back on the table. He walked back to his bed and laid to rest.

--

Rukia walked away from Urahara's Shop. Her destination was Ichigo's house. Somehow, her feelings said that he was there. Reaching her destination, her heart pounded faster and faster. What will she say when she sees him? Telling him that she loved him? Or just said that she was worried because he ran away from 4th Division? Or said that Unohana-taichou sent her there to look at him? She didn't know.

She was now standing in front of Kurosaki's residence. She knocked the door several times. Waiting for somebody to open the door, she wondering how Ichigo was now.

Yuzu opened the front door. There, in front of her, was a girl same height as her but with black hair who was still in space. Somehow, she looked so familiar, she thought.

"Err, miss. Who are you looking for?" politely Yuzu asked Rukia. Rukia didn't reply as she was still got her head in the cloud. Yuzu called her several times. Then Yuzu shook Rukia's shoulder. "Huh? What?" finally Rukia came back to earth. "Are you okay, miss? You seem to be distracted," Yuzu looking at Rukia and her brain was working to identify who is Rukia and where did they met.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I'm looking for your brother, Kurosaki Ichigo. Is he home?" Rukia asked.

"Onii-chan is upstairs. I'll get him for you. Please come in," Yuzu asked Rukia to enter their house. Rukia entered but her mind was still away. She sat on the soft blue sofa in the living room. 'So much had changed in just a year' Rukia thought. She waited for Yuzu. Few seconds later, Yuzu came down. "Onii-chan in the bathroom. He said he'll be about 10 more minutes," she said with a smile. Then she walked into the kitchen made drinks for Rukia and herself.

Isshin and Karin entered the living room; their shirt was dirty with some bloods spat on. They just finished working at the clinic. "Who is this wonderful, beautiful girl in my house?" Isshin annoyingly asked Rukia. Rukia looked at Isshin. Luckily Yuzu entered the room just in time bringing their drinks.

"Tousan, this is Rukia-chan. She's Onii-chan friend" Yuzu said. Isshin 'ooohhhh-ed' and sat down on the sofa opposite Rukia. "Where's your brother? It's not good to let a girl waiting, you know," Isshin smirked. "Onii-chan is in the bathroom".

Then they talked about random stuff. They didn't know that something was happening to Ichigo upstairs.

Ichigo coughed and coughed. He was worsening. Then he coughed blood. More and more. His t-shirt got some red blood spots. With all his remaining power, he walked to the bathroom. All the way to the bathroom, he coughed more blood and the blood spilled on the floor. In the bathroom, he coughed even more badly. The sink of his bathroom once white now red covered with blood. He took out his t-shirt and washed his bloody face. Then he went out to rest his fatigued body. But before he managed to get to his bed, he collapsed and coughed more blood. He was laid unconscious.

--

Downstairs, Isshin felt uneasy. Something bad had happened. Then Isshin asked Yuzu to check on Ichigo. Yuzu walked upstairs and knocked on Ichigo's door. But there was no response from inside. She knocked again but still no response. Yuzu started to feel uneasy. She tried to open Ichigo's door but the door was looked. Yuzu went downstairs.

"Tousan! Oni-chan didn't response when I call him. I'm afraid something had happened to him" a worried expression was on her face.

Isshin rushed upstairs followed by Karin and Rukia. Isshin banged Ichigo's door as loud as he can but still no reply. Then Isshin tried to open the door by kicking hardly. Finally the door opened and to their horror, three of them saw Ichigo laid on the floor, unconscious and covered with blood.

"Ichigo!" Rukia rushed into Ichigo's room. She felt her tears streamed down.

Slowly she placed his head on her lap, trying to wake him up. Tears fell on his blood-covered cheek. The tears washed some blood away. 'Ichigo, what is happening to you?'

then she heard Isshin shouting to Karin to call an ambulance. He knew Ichigo condition was worsening and he couldn't do anything in his own small clinic. Yuzu couldn't believe what she just saw. She walked slowly to her brother.

The ambulance reached about a minute later and they quickly brought the unconscious Ichigo to Karakura Medical Center. Rukia and Yuzu followed the ambulance while Isshin and Karin went with Isshin's old car. Inside the ambulance, the paramedics tried as hard as they could to wake Ichigo again but it was useless. Rukia and Yuzu couldn't help but to cry; watching the important person in front of them dying.

When they reached the hospital, Ichigo was quickly being rushed to the exam room to identify the problems. Luckily Ichigo's doctor, Dr. Nakashima Ryou was on duty at that time. He checked Ichigo and to their horror, the tumor had been growing badly. Doctors needed to operate him tonight or they will lose him.

Rukia looked at Isshin, and then looked at both little girls that Ichigo loves so much. Isshin then agreed to sign the form that gave permission to doctors to operate Ichigo. That was their only hope. Soon after, the nurses pushed Ichigo to the operating theater.

Ichigo's family and Rukia sat on the chair provided outside the operating theater. Waiting until the operation is over and waiting for a good news from the doctors. Rukia had been praying to Kami-sama to save Ichigo. She doesn't want to lose him right now. At least not until he knows her feeling. Silently she cried. Waiting and waiting until the operation that takes hours to complete.

-

Once again, DO YOU GUYS WANTS ICHIGO TO HAD AMNESIA?

End here…I couldn't update so often… Well, I'll wait for 100th reviews then I'll upload the next chap!


	12. Chapter 12

Death Pain and Happiness - Final Chapter 

It was a bright and peaceful day. Ichigo looked around him and realized that he was standing in a garden. The garden was quite big and had some colorful flowers planted in it. There was also a big, shady tree. Ichigo took a deep breath, it felt so good. Suddenly there was a voice, a little boy's voice.

"Papa!" Ichigo turned and saw a three-year-old boy who looks just like him. The toddler was holding a soccer ball in his little arms. The boy put the ball down and kicked it as hard as he could. The blue colored ball rolled and stopped few inches in front of Ichigo.

"Papa, kick the ball back to me!" the boy let out a smile as he shouted to his dumbstruck 'father'.

Ichigo took a quick glance at ball then he looked at the boy. The boy looked very excited and Ichigo didn't want to spoil the boy's mood. The strawberry kicked the ball. For a while, they played together. A smile formed on Ichigo's lips without him even noticing it. It was fun to play with the little boy.

The sky had turned crimson when a woman from inside the house called for both of them. "Ryuu! Ichigo! Come inside now. It's already late…" she was holding a bundle of cloth in her hands. Ryuu obediently followed the woman's instruction. He took the blue ball with his small hands and ran towards Ichigo. The small version of Ichigo then slipped his hand into Ichigo's and dragged Ichigo to the house.

Ichigo realized there was a newborn in the cloth the woman was holding. A very cute child with orange hair. The four of them entered the house. The raven-haired woman put her baby on a thick blanket across the living room while Ichigo went to one of the couch. Ryuu emerged from the kitchen with a glass of cold water. The boy ran towards his father and handed the glass to him. Then Ryuu jumped into his father's lap.

"Ryuu, you better go shower. It's already late, you'll catch a cold," the woman said, making an eye contact with Ichigo. Ichigo didn't know why but he nodded and brought Ryuu upstairs. Although Kurosaki Ichigo did not know where he is or who is Ryuu and that woman or anything about this double-storey house, he felt happy. Really happy.

"Papa, can I bathe with you tonight, like yesterday?" the boy looked straight into Ichigo's eyes. _His eyes, they are the same with the woman downstairs. Exactly the same_. Ichigo thought. "Papa!" Ryuu shook Ichigo's shoulder. The orange-haired man smiled and nodded. "Of course you can. Take your clothes off while papa get the towels okay?" Ryuu smiled from ear to ear.

"Ichigo! Ryuu! Dinner's ready! Come down here before they get cold" the woman shouted from downstairs. "Alright, wait for a second" Ichigo shouted back as he combed the boy's hair neatly. The both of them went downstairs. Ryuu quickly went to the thick blanket and planted half a dozen kisses to the baby's chubby cheeks.

"Ryuu, don't wake your sister, okay? Or mama is definitely going to get angry for waking Rei up" Ichigo said. 'Rei? Who is she? The baby? How did I know that the baby **is** a girl and the name? How did I know that Ryuu's mom going to get angry if he wakes the baby?' the questions played inside his mind. How could he say that if he didn't know anything about the baby and the woman?

"Ichigo, what are you waiting for? Ryuu's already waiting for you," the woman said; waking Ichigo from his world. Ichigo nodded and suddenly, the woman kissed him on his lips. He was stunned for a few seconds but he followed his instinct and kissed the woman back.

"Papa! Mama!" the shout had broken the kiss. The woman that Ichigo had just kissed smiled at him and took his hand. Both of them went to the dining room and they dined together with the three-year-old toddler. The three of them talked about loads of things and somehow, Ichigo knew what they were talking about. Including that their friends were ended up marrying each other just like them, about a woman named Hisana and a man named Byakuya-sama and about Soul Society which he knew nothing about. The answers and questions just slipped out from his lips without he realized.

After dinner, Ichigo went to the study room upstairs. Inside the study room, there were a lot of albums, pictures and, of course, books. Ichigo took a pink album and flicked through pages. Mostly, they were pictures of the woman and him. There were also pictures of his friends although he can't recognize certain people in the pictures.

Kurosaki Ichigo put the album back to its place. Then he went to the table inside the room. He pulled the drawers, trying to find anything that could make him remember. But there was nothing inside the drawers except for a few colouring papers, crayons and pencil colours. Ichigo took one of the drawings. The drawing looked very familiar to Ichigo. A childlike drawings of white bunnies, squirrels and birds.

Before he could think for an answer, he felt a small hand tugged his pants. Ichigo turned and saw Ryuu. The boy looked tired and really need some sleep. "Papa, you said you're going to tell me bedtime story," said the three-year-old. Ichigo smiled; he picked him up and said "Okay" to Ryuu.

Ichigo brought the kid into the master bedroom that consists of a king-sized bed, TV, make-up table, a couple of ceiling-to-floor wardrobe and a cot. Ichigo put Ryuu on the bed and lay next to him. "Well, once upon a time…" Ichigo started his bedtime story about princess and stable boy. Half way through the story, the woman entered with the baby in her arms.

She put the baby inside her cot, which was on the other side of the bed from where Ichigo laid. The woman kissed her sleeping baby. Then she went into the bathroom. Ryuu was already asleep when the woman came out from the bathroom. "Is Ryuu asleep?" the woman asked when he saw Ichigo kissed the boy's forehead and pulled the blanket. Ichigo nodded.

The woman then laid on the other side of Ryuu and looked at Ichigo. "You're a bit weird tonight. Are you okay?" she put her hand on Ichigo's forehead, checking his temperature. Ichigo nodded again. The woman then turned off her bedside lamp. "Ichigo… I love you," she murmured. "Love you too" Ichigo replied before he was lost in the slumber world.

-

The tumor had been safely removed a week ago but the young Kurosaki was still unconscious. Doctor said that Kurosaki Ichigo was perfectly fine. To awake from coma, it must come from the patient itself. Maybe, just maybe, something had happened to Ichigo, before he fell unconscious in his bedroom. Something that had made him want to run away from it. Something like a broken heart.

Yuzu tried to think what the problem was that had occurred to her brother. This problem must have been very big or it would never bug her stonehearted brother. Without the blonde Kurosaki realizing, she was already in front of her brother's ward. She knocked ward no 1412 door several times and entered the cold room.

Inside the ward, the temperature was a lot cooler than the temperature outside the ward. The ward was a private ward, which cost more than the shared wards. But Kurosaki Isshin didn't care. As long as they all have privacy to be with the only son in the family, Isshin didn't care how much he had to pay.

Yuzu walked to Rukia who was sleeping on a chair with her head on the bed. Gently she shook Rukia's shoulder. The dark haired shinigami slowly opened her heavy eyes. "Rukia-nee, it's morning already. Here, I brought you some clothes" Yuzu said and handed Rukia a dark blue paper bag. Rukia took the bag before she turned her gaze to Ichigo.

Nothing was changing about Ichigo. His body was still covered with tubes, cords and wires that were attached to machines around him. Rukia looked at his chest. The movements were weak and it was all depending on the oxygen machine. Without the machine, Ichigo probably won't be alive. He was too weak to breathe on his own. He also looked very pale and weak. These made Rukia's heart break into pieces. Rukia let out a sigh.

She stood and went into the bathroom while Yuzu placed a Tupperware of Rukia's breakfast. About twenty minutes later, Rukia had finished her morning shower and ate her breakfast. She walked towards Yuzu. Yuzu was sitting on the chair, holding her brother's pale hand. Tears were flooding at the corner of her eyes.

Rukia put her arm on Yuzu's shoulder and tried to calm the light yellow haired Kurosaki. "Yuzu, don't be so down. Your brother is strong. Maybe I've just known him for a year and half, but he saved me about three times already. He's strong. He also loved his family very much and I know that he won't have the heart to leave you, Karin-chan and your dad. He **can** survive this" by this time, Rukia was holding back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Yuzu.

Yuzu smiled a bit. Rukia's words had brightened her hope a little. "I hope so" she replied then looked back to her brother.

-

Ichigo flicked his eyes. Where am I? The question popped into his mind. He was in a dark space. He tried to sit on the bed and looked around him, but his body felt heavy and weak. He couldn't even move his own hand. Ichigo turned his head to the right and left. Darkness. It was all he saw.

Suddenly there was a light. Right above his head and its light shown until his feet. Now he can see where he was lying. The bed was covered with white cloth and there was a gray colored blanket on top of him. He also saw there were cords, tubes and wires connected to his body from machines around him. Where am I? What are these wires? Questions began to dance in his brain.

He tried to think. But it wasn't a good thing to do. The more he tried to think about it, the more her forgot and pain came along with it. The confusion and pain all over his body made the orange haired teen sigh.

"Onii-chan!" a voice was captured by his ear. It was like a whisper.

"II…Ichigo!" a different voice but a bit louder than the last time.

"Onii-chan!!" he heard the first voice again and realized that the voice belongs to Yuzu.

'Yuzu…' he wanted to say, but somehow his voice was stuck at his throat.

He waited for the second voice to speak, but all he heard was his own breathing. He waited and waited. Nothing. The second voice and Yuzu's were gone. Left him all alone in the dark space. Kurosaki Ichigo shouted; calling them. There was no reply. Only the sound of his own breathing and beeping sounds from the machines.

Minutes later, figures of four persons appeared around him. His old man, Yuzu, Karin and…and that woman. The four of them looked very sad, especially the females. 'Why are they crying? Dad? Karin? Yuzu?' The three females' eyes were already swollen. 'They must've cried a lot. But why?'

Ichigo looked at the woman. 'Who is she? Why does he kept meeting her? First with Ryuu and Rei, now she is with my family. Who is she? What's her name and what is she doing here' the questions played inside his mind. However his brain contained no memory about her. Not a single data about her.

Suddenly, all three Kurosakis and that woman called him. Their voices and faces were in horror.

"Ichi-nii! Don't go!" Karin shouted.

"Onii-chan! Don't leave us!" Yuzu said with sobs.

"Son, be strong and please, survive this. Please. Don't leave your sisters and me," Isshin cried.

"Ich…Ichi…ichigo!" the voice sounded so distance.

Something must have happened to me. Ichigo wanted to reply but he could not. It was hard for Ichigo to see his family crying especially watching his old man. Isshin never cried in front of his kids, not even when Masaki died. It was the first time, Kurosaki Ichigo watched his dad crying so badly. Ichigo wanted to soothe his family but couldn't. No matter how badly he wanted too, he just can't. Watching and prayed that they will calm down were the things he could do.

After five minutes or so, the vision started to become blurry and the voices once again began to disappear. Thirty seconds later, the vision and the voices of his family were completely gone. Kurosaki Ichigo was alone again in the darkness. Then, he lost consciousness.

-

The doctor had detached the ventilator from Ichigo. Ichigo was strong enough to breathe for himself. It was good news for the Kurosakis and Rukia. Strong enough meaning that Ichigo can survived and will wake up in the nearest time.

Something had disturbed Kuchiki Rukia's heart. Something that made her felt uncomfortable. Rukia looked around her. Yuzu was reading a book right beside her coma brother. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Then Rukia looked to Ichigo. He was still the same. Nothing changed about him. Rukia sighed. When will he wake up? The raven-haired shinigami asked herself.

"Onii-chan!?" Yuzu's shout had made Kuchiki Rukia back into the ward. Rukia looked at Yuzu. She looked horrified.

"What's wrong?" Rukia said as she touched Ichigo's pale hand. It was stone cold. She turned her gaze to his chest. It was not moving. Kurosaki Ichigo didn't breathe. Rukia quickly press the emergency button. Couple of seconds later, a nurse entered.

"He's not breathing!" Yuzu cried loudly. The black haired nurse went to Ichigo. She checked his pulse and yes he was not breathing. She pressed the emergency button again for help. Nurses came seconds later. The surrounding had become tensed with all nurses moving around the ward and calling for the doctor in-charge. The doctor arrived in that room few minutes later. Yuzu and Rukia were asked to leave the ward.

Yuzu was crying and Rukia tried to hold her tears. She can't cry in front of Yuzu. She had to be strong. Yuzu went to the row of chairs outside the ward while Rukia called Kurosaki Isshin to inform him about Ichigo. Then she went to Yuzu. Both waiting patiently for any news from inside Ichigo's ward.

Half an hour later, the doctor in-charge, Dr. Kuroda, came out from the ward. Isshin, who arrived five minutes after Rukia's call, jumped on his feet. From the face of Dr. Kuroda, Isshin knew that the news for him was not good news.

"Sir, your son is stable, for now and we need to transfer him to the ICU ward. He had trouble breathing for himself since he is too weak. We had to continue using ventilator… " Dr. Kuroda said.

"Can we see our brother, doctor?" Karin asked. She'd been very worried about her brother, too worried, in fact.

Doctor Kuroda smiled; a small smile and shook his head. "You can't. Not for another twenty-four hours… I'm sorry" he stretched his hand and shook hands with Isshin before he was gone inside his office.

Two days had passed and the doctor had given permission for the Kurosakis (including Rukia) to visit Ichigo in his ICU but in one condition. Maximum two person at a time and must be Ichigo's family. Well, Isshin had considered Rukia as his family so she can also visit Ichigo.

Rukia was waiting outside while Karin and Isshin were inside the ICU. Yuzu was sitting beside her. The yellow haired Kurosaki looked a lot better. Yesterday, both Yuzu and Karin were in bad shape, especially Yuzu. Whenever Kurosaki Yuzu closed her eyes, the vision when she touched her stone cold brother came into view. But somehow Rukia managed to calm her down and finally, Yuzu can sleep without nightmares about her brother.

"Rukia-nee, let's go. Tousan and Karin-chan are coming out. Let's go". Rukia stood and walked behind Yuzu. They entered the cold ICU ward. There was Ichigo, lying on the white bed. He was breathing through a tube. There were cords all over his hands and on his chest. White bandages were covering his head and his abdomen area (where Aizen stabbed him).

Yuzu slowly walked to his brother and gave some kisses to him. Then she went into a chair on the other side of the bed; giving Rukia chance to talk or anything to Ichigo. Rukia walked towards the lifeless body of Kurosaki Ichigo. " Ichigo, please wake up. I'm waiting for you here and I'm not going anywhere. Not until you wake up. Ichigo, please don't go away. Your family needs you, **I need you**" whispered Rukia to his ear.

It was maybe looked stupid, but people said that someone who is in a coma could hear you but just couldn't reply and Rukia really hoped that Ichigo had heard what she said. Rukia then gave Ichigo a kiss on his cold cheek. A drop of tear (which Rukia had been hold when she was still outside) fell on Ichigo's cheek. "Ichigo, I really wish that you could hear me…I…I love you. I love you so much… I really hope you can" Rukia whispered again with drops of tears fell on his eyes. She gave Ichigo another kiss before she went beside Yuzu.

They sat together for a while, watching Kurosaki Ichigo breath with the help of a ventilator machine. Few minutes passed and both already wanted to get out from the ward. Suddenly Yuzu caught a movement. Ichigo's finger was twitching. "Rukia-nee, Onii-chan moved his finger!" she sounded so happy. Rukia quickly looked at Ichigo. Yup, his finger was twitching.

Rukia hold onto his hand, which Yuzu had done. Both of them wait patiently as Ichigo's eyelids began to move. A couple of minutes later, Kurosaki Ichigo had finally opened his eyes. Yuzu and Rukia were so happy to see the man that their love had finally woke up from his coma. Rukia went out to call Isshin and Karin while Yuzu was communicating with her brother.

Ichigo looked at her sister. Yuzu looked happy, really happy. Ichigo tried to hold his sister hand but he felt that his hand was still weak. "Yuzu… where's tousan and Karin?" his voice was slow but enough for Yuzu to hear. "They're coming…Onii-chan, I'm really happy that you awake. We thought that we'd lost you, two days ago. You were not breathing and you scared us!" Yuzu said and Ichigo only managed to give Yuzu a small smiled.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Son!"

Ichigo slowly turned his head and found his dad and dark haired sister were already beside him. Karin was crying and so was Isshin. Too happy that their Kurosaki Ichigo had awoke from his coma. Ichigo looked at his family. They all seemed really happy and it'd also made him happy. Then his eyes caught a figure standing behind Karin.

Rukia looked at Ichigo from behind Karin's back. The orange haired substituted shinigami looked happy enough. Their eyes met when Ichigo looked directly at her. Rukia gave Ichigo her usual smile but the orange haired teen continued looked at her. Isshin had noticed this and gave Rukia a way to Ichigo. Slowly, she walked to him.

"Hey, thank you for waking up Ichigo…" the only words that Kuchiki Rukia managed to say.

"Who…who are you?" Ichigo said and still looked puzzled.

The End


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

Wow, it has been three long years since I last login into this account. My last login was probably a week after the last chapter of Death, Pain & Happiness (what a not-so-creative-title). I just login just to make sure whether the account is still valid or not when I saw a few more reviews/PM. All of them asked me to do a sequel.

Good news, I already posted the sequel (So Close). Bad news, I never updated it after the first chapter. I was thinking about rewriting the sequel back and remaking the story line. I also need to finish other stories, especially the FMA's.

If I made any progress with the sequel of Death, Pain and Happiness, I'll alert all of you faithful readers via this story.

P.S: the sequel is at my BlackBrightField2007's account.

Stay tuned!

Yours Truly,  
BlackBrightField2007 also known as The Black Katana 2007

Thanks.


End file.
